WolfDog Guardian
by Dog Ears
Summary: I don't want to spoil I tend to do that... a girl named Lee travles back in time to find out somethings about her self because of something she found
1. Otay!

Disclaimer: Dog Ears-I know I don't own Inuyasha but I do own a shocker collar and trust me it comes in handy...

Lee-*stares at him* Don't give him any Mountain dew Code Red or he will go insane*whispers to readers* 

A reader decides to see what happens and gives dog ears a bottle, which he chugs it down

Lee- Oh No now you've done it... RUN! * Pushes reader out of the way and Dog Ears throws a collar on lee*

Dog Ears- Bad Lee* starts pressing a button that shocks lee who falls to the floor looking like this #_#*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I got it now finally" lee sighed running her clean hand through her short black hair. " Those stupid people need to learn how to take better of their truck" Lee shut the hood of the truck and started out the garage and toward her house.

"Tereasa come here!" When lee got in the door Tereasa came out of the kitchen she had long dark brown hair that fell around her waist.

" What is it lee?" Tereasa said in a most aggravated voice but Lee ignored it and headed straight for the closet which had all her riding equipment.

"I'm going now you can tell mom when she wakes up... could you hold this?" Lee handed Tereasa her black helmet while Lee put her black bandana on "Uh I hate these ears" Lee growled

"At least you don't have to live with them" Tereasa sighed as she gave Lee her helmet

" Yeah I feel so sorry for you that you didn't get the family trademark" lee smirked

"Feh" Tereasa snorted " Don't you need to get going"

" Otay I'll Doe" Lee teased as she walked back toward the door putting her helmet on. Tereasa came up behind Lee and shoved her head through her helmet. "Stop using your powers to annoy me" lee growled

'Why not' Tereasa used her telekinesis to get into lee's mind but when lee found out she was prying into her mind she put up a barrier

"Hey that's not fair" Tereasa pouted as they started for the side of the house where Lee's Raptor 'aka sports ATV'

"Too bad so sad... looks like its gonna rain" Lee looked up at the cloudy sky

"Yeah" Tereasa also looked up at the sky then she was filled with sadness " What were they like"

Lee looked at her sister and sighed

" Do you mean the old gang" Tereasa nodded "They were some odd people how about when I come back we'll see if they can come and see us when they're free...but for now I gotta go so could you hold the dogs until I'm gone" Tereasa nodded and waited for Lee to start the Raptor so the dogs would come here.

Lee started the Raptor and the dogs came running with their tails wagging and ready to go but Tereasa grabbed them by their collars and they just whimpered as Lee sped away and only when Tereasa couldn't hear the raptor did she let go of their collars. Tereasa turned and headed back to the house to do some more chores.

It started raining not long after lee left the house but that didn't stop Lee at all except when she finally took a break on top of a hill where she sat and watched the rain fall and think

"Tereasa you ain't the only one who misses them... I haven't even seen my dad since, since I was a baby...." Lee sighed she decided to roll down the hill to a creek that was at the bottom of the hill. Lee parked the Raptor next to the creek while she went in to look around. Lee walked around for a few minutes until she came upon something odd there was something glowing a purplish pink color in the creek Lee reached down and picked the glowing object up . it was smooth and round like a marble but bigger. the light dimmed to where it wasn't glowing at all which surprised lee.

'I'll show mom when I go back' Lee stuffed the jewel into her pocket and went back to looking around in the rain and when Lee was ready to ride some more the rain had died down. Lee jumped out of the creek and on the raptor . She revved up and headed for a field she had seen earlier.

when she arrived she lined up at the end of the field like she was in a race and sat there for a second before she sped of slinging mud on her self as she went down the field. in the middle of the open field Lee's pocket with jewel in it started to glow until it engulfed Lee and the raptor in the light and they disappeared from that time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. HAIR!

Disclaimer: Dog Ears- Time to party!.... oops forgot uh I don't own Inuyasha 

Lee- you really don't own anything do you? *Lee looked over at her insane friend*

Dog Ears-*sticks tongue out at lee* anyways in this chapter every ones favorite hanyou is picking fights

Lee-read and find out * lee walks away to the raptor and attempts to run over dog ears*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shippo where is she!?" Inuyasha was chasing the Kitsune all over the village. Finally he caught the ball of fluff when he ran into Kaede's hut .

"Ow Inuyasha let go" Shippo whined because Inuyasha had a hold of his hair

" Where is she?" Inuyasha growled, he already had a guess that was more than likely where she went.

"put him down Inuyasha . you know exactly where she is" Miroku said calmly while sipping tea. Sango was eyeing the monk to make sure he didn't try to grope her backside .

" she ain't supposed to go to the future without telling me" Inuyasha was about to go and bring her back from her time so they could return to 'shard hunting'

"Inuyasha wait she said she would be back this afternoon she had a test thingy" Shippo spilled out 

"Feh I was just going to wait in the forest." Inuyasha got out the door and started running for the woods. He stopped at the god tree and jumped into one of the branches where he sat and thought about Kagome. He sat on the branch his silver hair blowing in the breeze when he finally got up it had been one hour since he had left the hut. He stood up and stretched, his ears started twitching hearing a deer in a meadow.

"I'm going to go stretch my legs..."Inuyasha yawned and started leaping from tree to tree. after running a little he came upon a clearing there were cheery blossom petals floating in the breeze it kinda reminded him of Kagome because of the scent...

When Inuyasha's feet was about to touch ground he heard some strange sort of high pitch sound and next thing he knew he was surrounded in a strange light . Inuyasha felt a hard pain in his chest where something slammed into him sending him flying back a good distance at the force of the impact.

Lee was finally able to see through the light and when she did she seen a form on the ground as she went flying by doing 45mph she brought the raptor to a stop and went over to the silver haired guy laying face first on the ground she figured him to be dead and was slightly shocked that he was getting up...

"Why Don't you watch where your.....!" Inuyasha stopped when he saw that what attacked him looked like some game character Sota had and made Inuyasha play when he went to Kagome's time.

Lee cocked her head then thought helmet. she quickly removed the helmet when lifting her helmet off she made sure her human looking ears was still there.

" Ahh that's much better" lee said while sniffing the air 'except for my ears' Lee sighed then realized his scent was so familiar lee looked and saw his ears 'No it couldn't be'

Inuyasha was also thinking about the person before him 'who is this? and why are they soaked?' Inuyasha stood in ready stance.

"Hey! whoa hold on is your name by any chance Inuyasha" Lee got off the raptor and turned it off 

"How did you know my name" Inuyasha said in a growl. Lee moved a little closer and looked at Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha stepped back at the sudden movement. a realization popped into Inuyasha's head the person before him was part DEMON. Inuyasha snarled and flexed his claws.

"You've come here for the Jewel shards haven't you!..."lee just looked at him for a second then remembered the stories she had heard

"no! no! no! no! my name is Lee and since your Inuyasha that must mean I went back in time" Lee congratulated herself 

"why does me being here have any thing to do with it" Inuyasha said backing down

"It's your hair!" Lee smiled and Inuyasha fell to the ground in disbelief 

"What do you mean my Hair!?" Inuyasha said wanting answers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dog ears- I know I'm making lee seem stupid buts that's her character and now you are probably wondering why lee is so interested in Inuyasha's hair well you'll find out later in the story. please review before she comes...* looks over shoulder to see if lee was after her* I'll have another chapter in a bit Otay bye 


	3. Race

Disclaimer: Dog Ears- I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha- darnright you don't and what is it about my hair* Inuyasha glared at Dog Ears*

Dog Ears-I ain't going to spoil the story you have to find out for yourself. Hmpf

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Oh nothing" Lee said thinking she had said too much "let's just say in my time your hair is fixed different"

"What time do you come from" Inuyasha asked Knowing he was probably not going to get any answers about his hair

"I believe it was around 2012 I live in a place called America"

"where is A-mer-eeca ?" Inuyasha said confused 

"it's across the ocean"

" Well then how did you and this contraption get back in time and over here in Japan ." Inuyasha said trying to act all smart.

"I don't know" Lee sighed

"I have one more question" lee nodded awaiting the question "are you a demon" Inuyasha asked very serious.

"Uh not all the way see I'll show ya" Lee took her bandana of and Inuyasha thought what she was going to show him and all of a sudden Lee's human ears went into her head and on top of her head appeared two black dog ears .

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Lee seen that and smirked showing her fangs. "not all the way what are you talking about?"

"I'm part human Duh but not very much" Lee acted like it was so obvious. Lee sat back on the Raptor.

"what is that?" Inuyasha pointed at the raptor 

"Oh this its an ATV and a ATV is a recreational machine" Lee sighed before she could say another word her stomach growled "oops" Inuyasha sighed in disbelief that she was part demon 

"my friends are at a nearby village I can take you there" Inuyasha pointed toward the village

"fine then led the way." Lee threw her leg over the seat of the Raptor and put her helmet on laying her ears flat.

"wait your a bitch right" Inuyasha asked . (not the name calling word just a female dog that's why he said it)

"Good observation yes I'm female how could you tell" Lee asked because she was wet and it was covering her scent.

"the way you act well any ways one of my friends is a lecher and if you acted a little more like a guy then he might not grope you" Inuyasha kinda chucked at the might but he knew Miroku wasn't gay. (ok I don't know if they even know what gay is but what else could I type.)

'so Miroku is there I wonder if Sango is also there' Lee shrugged and placed her hands over her pockets waiting to leave when she felt the jewel and realization hit her and she stood up pulling the jewel out. Inuyasha looked to see why Lee jumped up when he seen what was in her hand he gasped and made a lung for it but lee moved her hand and Inuyasha fell over the raptor. which he quickly stood back up.

"give me that" Inuyasha growled thinking it was the jewel of 4 souls. lee cocked her head surprised he wanted this jewel when she didn't think it was that important.

" What is this thing special or something" Lee started looking over the jewel confused " well it was glowing when I found it and I'm not sure but I think It was when I came here ..." Lee said enough for Inuyasha to think it was the shikon jewel. " I think I'll keep it as a souvenir." lee smirked putting it back in her pocket. some thing inside her said to not let him get it. Inuyasha growled at Lee but she just smiled and turned the raptor on making Inuyasha jump at the sudden noise.

" Let's go" Inuyasha grumbled . Lee noticed and tried to think of some thing they could do that might snap him out of the grumble mood then it dawned on her ....

"Hey Inuyasha" Lee said with a smile on her face, which wasn't visible because of the helmet 

" what" Inuyasha looked up at Lee with a very annoyed look on his face

"How about a race and I know you can run fast and don't tell me no because no is not a option" 

"fine why not" Inuyasha sighed looking down the field "we'll race to the end of the field" Inuyasha readied himself lee readied the raptor.

'lets see how fast he can go' lee looked down at the Mph meter then back up to the race and took a deep breath.

"Ready, Set, GO" lee yelled and they both shot off Inuyasha kept up with the raptor at the speed it was going which was 45mph . Lee checked the meter and was impressed but she knew he could probably go faster if he had a good reason. (we all know Kagome) Lee slowed just a fraction and did a wheelie pulling out in front of Inuyasha just barely so it would be a neck and neck finish not to damage Inuyasha's pride to much at least. they reached the end of the field and Lee pulled out regaining the lead by an inch. they crossed the invisible finish line. Inuyasha and lee both stopped, stirring up the dust Inuyasha was slightly breathing hard and lee was just saying how cool the race was she finally calmed down and sighed.

" how about a ride? Inuyasha you did pretty good you went over 45" Lee said taking her helmet off and put her bandana back on. she shot a side ways at Inuyasha. "you want a ride?" Lee repeated and all se got out was a mumble that she made out was a 'feh' And Lee chuckled "get on or do I have to force you" Lee joked. Inuyasha finally gave in and joined Lee on the raptor, Lee gave him the helmet which he didn't really Know how to put it on his head so Lee showed him and he really didn't like something being on his earsso he laid them flat.

lee made sure he had it on then turned back around and started off with the raptor and Inuyasha wasn't holding on and when he started falling off Lee grabbed him with her left arm and with the other put the brakes on 

" you gotta hold on like this" Lee placed his arms around her waist which he started to blush through the helmet but before he could say or do any thing lee started off again...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Review please and I'll post more and thanks to Kurokiyasha, Divine-Heart/ aka Maria for reviewing and also Hillary I hope it is a little clearer the first chpt. was just intro. for Lee ok well please review ! thanks .

Dog ears- I'll update some more tomorrow


	4. not the same

Disclaimer: Dog Ears- I know I don't own any body from Inuyasha but I own Lee and myself

Poison claws- Dog Ears you forgot to feed chi chi and he uh kinda bit red shadows ear off

Dog Ears- that's her fault she knows chi chi is a growing chiwawa *a little brown Chiwawa appeared looking very innocent dragging a red haired teen girl unconscious body*

Poison claws- *backed away* Please read before he comes after me *to late chi chi started chasing her*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Kaede's hut Kagome arrived to find Inuyasha no where around so for at least 30 minutes they sat around and it was their turn to get annoyed Inuyasha was holding them back from getting more shards .

then finally 5 smacks to Miroku's face and 1 sleeping kitsune they heard a noise which Kagome thought at first was a machine but then she remembered what time era it was and thought differently. everyone else figured it was a demon so they went outside Sango had her boomerang ready and Miroku his staff. when they got closer Kagome seen it was indeed a machine it was a four wheeler in fact and Kagome seen Inuyasha's clothes and his silver hair blowing behind them so she quickly stepped in front of the two that was about to attack

"Wait thats Inuyasha" Sango and Miroku looked carefully and noticed the person behind the one in front did look like Inuyasha except the thing on his head.

Lee drove the Raptor next to Kagome and them. when Lee braked the raptor you could hear Inuyasha's and Lee's growling. Inuyasha threw the helmet off.

" That retched thing was crushing my skull!" Inuyasha snapped at Lee

" Well talk about crushing skulls if mine wasn't part demon then I would have died along time ago from your head banging" Lee snapped back " I have driven for toddlers who Knew not to bash their driver over the head while going that fast." Inuyasha jumped off and stood in attack pose which lee followed baring her own fangs and claws. Lee's ears swivled in side of her bandana Hearing Miroku, Sango, and Kagome move behind her and she backed down. she turned to look at every one but she turned back to the raptor turning it off. Inuyasha finally calmed down and his hair was kinda different because he had helmet hair so he went to work straightening out.

" sorry about that I guess for a moment I lost my common since" Lee said very casual picking her helmet up and hung it on the handle bars of the Raptor.

" are you a demon" Sango asked her demon exterminator instincts coming in

" nice of you to notice but I'm not full demon don't worry I'm as harmless as that puppy" Lee pointed to Inuyasha

" who are you calling a puppy" Inuyasha growled

" I have the right to because you are younger and more immature" Lee sighed " well any ways my name is lee and it is nice to meet you" Lee bowed taking her bandana off revealing two ears when Lee stood up shippo jumped on her shoulder and started messing with her ears

"They are like Inuyasha's but black" shippo said innocently

" get off squirt" Lee shook shippo off who went to Kagome pouting

"He acts like him to" Shippo stuck his tongue out at Lee and Lee stuck her tongue back at him. Shippo yelped at her action then jumped over and bonked Lee on the head.

" hey what was that for" Lee said rubbing in between her ears 

" For calling me squirt" shippo acted like it was obvious

'I'm going to get him for that' Lee's train of thought was innterupted

" Ok enough you two now for more serious matters hand it over Lee" Inuyasha growled

"Inuyasha what are you talking about" Kagome was alittle confused

" Inuyasha you could be a little more nice and ask properly if you want it that bad" Lee pulled the jewel out of her pocket and held it between two clawed fingers. everyone gasped

"That can't be it" Kagome took a step back "how come I couldn't sense it or see it"

"Isn't that the jewel of four souls" inuyasha was shocked

" That tis not the jewel Inuyasha I sense it is a force unknown to the world" Kaede walked out of the hut eyeing Lee " and why ye would hold it in your posession is a puzzle to me yet for one of your blood to be able to conceal its power surprises me" Kaede said wisely her age and wisedom finally paying off

"can we stop talking about the jewel its so boring and if you are so Interested I can find away back to my time and see if anyone there knows about it ok" Lee said getting tired of talking about serious things. a group of villagers walked by looking at the Raptor and started Whispering to each other.

" Uh where do I need to park this" Lee pointed to the Raptor 

"Over there would be fine" Kagome pointed over next to the hut. Lee threw her leg over the seat and started the raptor and parked it over at the hut and took the key out.

" There no one can take it for a joy ride if I have the keys" Lee joked. Everyone went into the hut to talk some more and for Lee get something to Eat. ^-^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey right now I'm a little down in the dumps because I have to sale my friend not human no she's a horse and it is just to get a Four wheeler so If I don't update you Know why so see ya


	5. talk

Disclaimer: Dog Ears- this gets boring we all know that I don't own anyone so can't we just drop it but I guess I can't :sigh:

Inuyasha- why did you make me look like a fool thinking the jewel Lee has is the jewel of four souls

Dog Ears- Well that was just the first step in the story you all realizing that it was not the same jewel

Inuyasha- then exactly what is it then

Dog Ears- That would make this a spoiler an i don't like that so you'll have to wait

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"so Lee about the Raptor I've never seen any thing like it." Kagome questioned

"well I remodeled it and made it better." Lee said liking the subject

"I thought only the makers could work on those things properly"

"well I just got some parts after I watched them work on models like it and I just went to town I added a automatic pilot switch and other things It could even teach some one like Inuyasha how to drive" Kagome giggled 

" I don't even think he could ride let alone Drive remember earlier."

"Uh hu" Lee rolled her eyes. Inuyasha started growling hearing their whispering about things from the future and talking about him.

" Enough about that what about the Jewel? do you know any thing about it?" Inuyasha snorted Lee turned aburtly to face Inuyasha.

"yes it has greater power than the shikon no tama." Kaede said stoking the fire

"well we knew that since it teleported Lee from America to feudal Japan." Kagome pointed out

" so Lee where did you find the jewel?" Miroku said in deep in his own thoughts (for once not thinking of groping the closetest girl.)

"I saw it in a creek it was buried under rocks"

" So you saw it even when it was buried. I only thought people that have connections to jewels like the shikon jewel could see it Like that. Am I right Lady Kaede" Miroku looked at Kaede who nodded an answer. " so that tells us Lee has some connection to the new jewel."

Everyone in the hut turned to look at Lee who was Looking at the floor trying to think as to why her but some thing deep inside her told her the truth will be revealed in time. she looked up and seen everyone looking at her and she snapped out of it.

"What! I'm as clueless as you all I mean Ijust found the stupid thing." Lee huffed

"well I believe we all need to get some sleep and maybe something will come to our dreams to figure this out." Kaede suggested

" Ok then Lee you stay on guard in here Kagome and Sango would probably prefer you over me and especially Miroku." Inuyasha sighed getting up to leave.

" Fine but why do I always get stuck with girls." Lee crossed her arms and did her best to look grumpy at the Idea but Inuyasha knew it was ok with her really. Inuyasha and Lee quickly glanced at each other and lee nodded then with that he left for another hut and Miroku followed suit.

Lee's ears twitched and she heard their door shut in the stillness of the night and she sighed.

^^^^^^ 

Miroku and Inuyasha was getting ready to sleep Miroku laying on the floor and Inuyasha sitting next to the wall holding the tesuseiga .

"So Inuyasha Lee's a nice guy isn't he. I think may be Kagome might start to like him more than you." A smirk appearing on the monks face

" Feh Like I care what she thinks"

"Well he has a resemblance to you I mean the Ears and every thing And he even has the attitude girls fall for But the thing is I wonder if he can fight"

"Time will tell now Demons will more than likely hear of the jewel and seek it. so now get some sleep." Inuyasha shifted a little and miroku nodded off to sleep and Inuyasha took a light nap Ears still twitching in alert.

^^^^^^^

"now to tell you the truth I'm not really a guy I am female." Lee sighed

" so thats why Inuyasha trusted you in here" sango said a little Relieved she wouldn't have to deal with a pervert

" Great act if you had only acted a little more gruff I would have fell for it" Kagome sighe

" well acting isn't my best subject" Lee cocked her head 

" I can tell well lets all get some sleep... where did shippo go?" Kagome looking around the room for the kit 

"he went out when we was talking about the Raptor." Lee said standing up " I Believe I will sleep on the Raptor tonight if you don't mind." everyone nodded " Ok then see you Later" Lee walked out the door and every one fell asleep only a few seconds after she left outside. Lee looked at the Raptor for a second then was about to Lay out on it when she heard some thing in the bush and she started in ready to attack if nessicary ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey. sorry. I. ended. it. there. but. its. late. right. now. and. if. you. are. wondering. why. so. many. periods. I. got . a. Review. about. Run. on. sentences. so. I. hope. you. are. happy. oh. and. I'm just joking this time I had my sister watch and make sure I was putting something instead of just run-on after run-on. Well review please you would make me so happy thanks.


	6. Whimpy wolf

Disclaimer: Dog Ears- Sorry I left you hanging on what is in the bushes but I'll tell you that this might be a fight chapter so I'm going to skip the funny stuff at the beginning and any ways its 12:00am so lets get to work.. I don't own Inuyasha now get onto the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lee stepped closer to the bush when all of a sudden something came flying at Lee.

"Leeeee! help! Meeeee!" shippo yelled as he flung himself in her arms.

"What is it Shippo?" she looked gave him a look of concern.

" there is something out there. it hit me and threw me in the bushes." shippo whined

" ok go wake everyone and I'll go look I'll leave the keys in the raptor for kagome to use" Lee placed the keys in the ignition and gently sat shippo down. Lee sniffed the air and smelled a demon and went after it. shippo waisted no time and went inside to wake the girls up.

Inuyasha had heard shippo yelling and woke miroku up and shot to Kaede's hut . they got there as everyone was walking out.

"where is Lee you little runt" Inuyasha grabbed Shippo and started shaking him very hard.

"Stop- It- that- hurts!"

"Let go Inuyasha or I'll say the 'S' word" Kagome threatened in a warning tone

"feh but I still want to Know where he is" Inuyasha let Shippo drop to the ground recieving a yelp from the Kit.

" He went to look for whoever hit me an threw me in the bush." Shippo said rubbing his butt because of the pain from the fall.

" I wonder why he left the Raptor" Sango Looked at the raptor

" he said he left it for Kagome to use." shippo said like it was obvious.

"Man why did he have to run off and be brave like that." Inuyasha growled

"he is as thick headed as you and you would have ran off just like he did" Miroku added

" Feh"

" well, lets go look for him. Kilala" Sango looked down at her demonic cat who then transformed into her demonic tiger form and waited for her master.

" Ok I guess I'll try using the Raptor ok Lets see" Kagome hopped on the Raptor and put the helmet on just in case something happened. she found the auto pilot switch and started it up. When everyone was ready they took off.

^^^^^^^

"He's near... Come out now and tell me why you did that to shippo!" Lee roared

"Shippo... Shippo was he the Kit I threw in the bushes?" said a voice that Lee couldn't quiet pinpoint its area. "well it was his fault if he had not found me he wouldn't had got dragged into it I was only there to pick My woman up from that dog turd" a wolf demon walked out from behind a tree he had long black hair pulled back in a high pony tail.

'no... It couldn't be? was he after Kagome? but is it who I think it is' Lee's thoughts were racing through her mind at a fast pace but she Knew she had to teach him a lesson.

" You'll pay for even laying a finger on shippo." Lee growled baring her fangs and going in attack mode.

^^^^^^^

"Kagome where is the raptor going?!" shippo yelped

"Lee told me the raptor was advanced, but I didn't think it could do this. But may be its going to Lee"

"you must be right Kagome Lee's scent is going this way." Inuyasha agreed 

^^^^^^^

" I am Koga the mighty wolf demon. you dare challenge me" Koga growled

"I don't see any thing mighty about you so why not challenge you" Lee retorted.

"Fine have it your way." Koga bared his fangs and started to attack. 

Lee blocked Koga's punch and got thrown back into a tree with the force.

^^^^^^^ 

"we are getting near Lee's scent is stronger I think she is just past these trees." Inuyasha said jumping through the trees like he normally does.

" yeah and I sense three jewel shards too..." Kagome and everyone stopped at the sight of Koga and Lee baring their fangs in fighting stance. Inuyasha ran in to join the fight but Koga had done punched her back into a tree with a crack.

"Lee you Ok!" Inuyasha said getting ready to pull the tesuseiga out of its sheath

"I'm fine Ican teach him no sweat" Lee said standing up

" no you stay I'll finish this. Koga for going after Kagome I should Kill you but now I have two Reasons you wimpy wolf so DIE!..."

"Inuyasha Don't kill Him I'll Explain later Just Don't!" Lee pleaded

"and why not!" He turned and gave Lee a confused Look. 

Whack! Inuyasha fell to the ground after a serious blow to the head.

"Ha never lose concentration in a battle Mutt!... What's Going on?!" Koga took a step back.

a dark blue aura started around Lee engulfing her. her head was tilted down and no one could see her eyes which was glowing to.

"If there is anyone that should be labeled mutt should be me. I am part wolf demon, part dog demon and part human. I am the soul protector of the 'Jewel of 7 souls'. and I'll will not let you push my friends around at least most seretenitly not while I'm around. I may not Kill you but I surely will Knock some since into your skull" Lee Raised her head and the Aura surrounded them all and they couldn't see a thing but Koga didn't have to see he felt the pain.

the Aura faded and they saw Koga's unconscious body. everyone turned to look at lee (even Inuyasha who recovered).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

sorry I ended it there but its 2:00 in the morning you can tell I'm dedicated to my fans which there probably is none but oh well please review and I will probably have another chapter tomorrow so review and sorry if there is any run-on sentences but its late and we had some friends over and if anyone thinks I'm crazy they are worst so I'm tired well review please


	7. squished flea

Disclaimer: Dog Ears- I don't own any Inuyasha characters and sorry these disclaimers ain't funny but today my stomach hurts so I can't think of any thing funny you Know how it is so read. Oh wait I have one more thing I need to say if Divine-Heart or BigAnimeFan/ Hillary please review my party story and tell me about yourselves because you two are my most loyal Reviewers and I want you in the story well I'll say more at the end of the chapter so read.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lee floated for a second and made sure he was unconscious and she fell toward the ground when she fainted but Inuyasha caught her on the way down.

" Let's take him back to the village to check for Injuries." Sango said as Kagome Rode the Raptor next to Inuyasha Kilala followed them with Sango and Miroku still on her back.

"I think he will be fine if it is true about him being part wolf and dog demon." Miroku Replied

" Yeah well lets take Koga back Just to ask him some questions" Kagome said pulling up next to Koga and putting him on the Raptor.

"The only reason he is going. Is to find out why Lee didn't want him killed" Inuyasha snorted " now Let's go" Inuyasha took off still holding lee and everyone followed him back to the village.

^^^^^^^

"Lee, Lee you awake?" Said a nosy Kitsune. Lee was starting to wake up. It was morning already. 

"Hmm. what happened...?" Lee quickly sat up "wait did Inuyasha Kill Koga?!" there was unmistakable look of concern. 

"No I didn't even Lay a finger on him you did all the work." Inuyasha said from his position leaning on the wall opposite from them. Lee shot him a confused look.

" What do you mean I did all the work?.. Oh No where is he?!" Lee was a little edgy.

" I'm over here. but why do you care so much? I don't even know you." Koga said now tied up. lee smiled happy that he wasn't dead.

"Well now I can't tell you it would screw my life at least I think it would... well I ain't taking the chance." Lee said in a thoughtful tone

" What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha sounded his normal gruff self because Koga was there. Lee started standing up her strength returning.

"Where do you think your going" Kagome jumped up and ran to her.

"I'm going for a walk." Lee stated plainly walking out the door Kagome following her.

" well I'm going with you. you could pass out and a demon could take the jewel of 7 souls." Kagome said and Lee just looked at her.

"What do you mean Jewel of 7 souls? So you found some information about the jewel." Lee and Kagome entered the forest of Inuyasha. They didn't know Myoga the flea was following them listening to them to see if they would say something interesting.

"You told us that you was the protector of the jewel and that you were part wolf and dog demon"

" I did" Lee cocked her head not remembering her say that but some things about the jewel was becoming clearer to her and what she had to do. Kagome nodded. they were now a ways in the forest near the well.

"Ok I think we are far enough away for anyone to hear us. so what is it about Koga" Kagome Looked around to see if she sensed anyone coming.

" Oh yeah I should have Known there was some catch for you to come with me" Lee teased and Kagome stuck her tongue out in a playful manner. " yeah well we are far enough even I couldn't hear this far away. well anyways Koga ... Koga Is my father." Lee was expecting a gasp or something but it never came.

"Well that explains the wolf demon part but what about the dog demon side of you?" Kagome was wondering and had a guess to what the answer would be.

" My grand father was a dog demon. Lets see I'll describe him and let you guess..." Lee wasn't about to let this get to serious. " Ok Dog Ears, silver almost white hair, and gold Eyes. so can you place him hurry up you have ten seconds." Lee chuckled.

"what is Inuyasha" Kagome was playing along ( if you haven't guessed the what is part its off of jeopardy)

" Yes I've inherited the ears, and pride then from Koga I got the Eyes, and speed then of course every now and then I'll get a craving for raw meat but most the time I keep it under control." Lee shrugged "I'm so mixed up instead of being like Inuyasha and turn human I turn full Demon on the full Moon....." Lee's yes went wide "Oh! Crap! that's tomorrow!"

"Ok we are gonna need some help" Kagome said really almost to calm.

" No! I gotta go I don't wanna hurt any one of you!" Lee was about to turn and run.

"I'm not gonna let you..." Kagome grabbed Lee's arm and started dragging her back to the hut. Myoga was just in the wrong place at the wrong time because while dragging Lee who was Kicking and barking she stepped right on him squishing him flat then on of Lee's fist came down and with demon strength made a crater with his face.

When they got there Kagome busted through the door to Kaede's hut and Lee was still throwing a fit.

"Let me go woman! I've gotta get out of here! Its for your safety Dammit! Let Go!"

"Oh no you don't" Kagome gave Lee a warning glare then turned back to everyone. " we got a problem. A demon Problem."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok now for Divine-heart and Hillary these are what I need to Know but if you don't want to that's fine.

1.)what you want you to look like?

2.)If you are a demon?

3.)if you wanna hurt one of the characters or act like a fangirl?

4.)if you get hyper with eating or drinking something?

5.)is any other thing I missed?

if you want to know why I'm doing this is you two have reviewed my stories more than anyone and I just want to pay you back for taking the time. ^-^ 

well thanks and review please and make me happy seeya


	8. kickin' and a screamin'

Disclaimer: Dog Ears-I don't own Inuyasha and regretfully I do own Lee: sigh:

Lee- what's that supposed to mean *lee raised a suspicious eyebrow*

Dog Ears- I thought you were supposed to be kicking and screaming

Lee- well when you was talking I got hungry

Dog Ears- is that all you think about

Lee- Ummm... * thinks for a moment* yes

Dog Ears- *falls over anime style* should have known it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I have to get away do you not understand wench so let go!" Lee yanked her hand free and started to run for the door but Inuyasha was now blocking it. Inuyasha grabbed lee and pulled her away from the door.

"Shit Inuyasha I can't stay I'll just be putting you all in danger!" Lee started muttering to her self "wolf and dog doesn't equal a good combination what in hell were they thinking."

"Lee calm down what do you mean danger? Kagome what do you mean demon problem?" Miroku asked Coolly.

"Kaede tomorrow is a full moon right?" Kagome wanted to make sure that Lee was right.

" Yes it is" Kaede nodded

"Lee will you quit trying to kick Inuyasha and tell everyone here what is going on." Kagome sighed a migraine forming. Lee quit kicking Inuyasha and looked at kagome and decided they needed to Know.

"My blood is really mixed so on a full moon I turn full demon that would love nothing more than to tear something up and now that I think of it when I was a Kid mom said something about a that I turned into a demon that would only kill if the person wanted something but I don't Know" Lee's eyes were closed in deep thought.

"Well how about we take a precaution... Kaede could you put a rosary on lee?" Kagome asked the old miko

"What do they do?" Lee was curious just like a kid.

" They do this..." Kagome got a mischievous grin "Sit" Inuyasha hit the ground muttering curses and everyone started laughing even Lee.

"Well that would give you guys an advantage. So I agree. Does it hurt poor baby? Did you get a bubo?" Lee teased and Kagome started rolling over in laughter and realized she does have Inuyasha and Koga's attitude. Kaede put the beads on Lee.

"Ok the beads are on now who will command?"

"Let me do it." Inuyasha said with a smirk thinking of revenge.

"No I think Kagome should do it. At least she can handle that power wisely, Ok Kagome now don't make me regret it."

"Ok I'll try not to 'Down'." Thud lee hit the ground and sprang back up with enthusiasm .

"Kagome do that again. it was cool. do it again" Lee begged

"ok 'Down'." Kagome shrugged. lee hit the ground and jumped back up.

"do it again"

"Uh 'Down'." thud. Lee jumped up again.

"again. This is fun" lee said still sounded excited.

"No I think that is enough" Kagome sighed

"Does that not hurt?" shippo asked looking confused because Inuyasha never acted like this.

" no. not except my nose hurts a little." Lee rubbed her nose. everyone except Kaede fell over anime style.

"your beads must not be very strong." Inuyasha snorted

"actually Inuyasha they are stronger than yours." Kaede objected

'Man that girl is annoying' Inuyasha thought

'I heard that why don't you just say it to my face' Lee tapped into his mind

"Bitch how did you do that?!" Inuyasha snapped

"man its easier to tap into your mind than anyone here... may be because you are dumber" Lee sighed

"Why you!" Inuyasha lunged at lee who dedged

"you thought I was annoying I say your stupid. Oh and I learned it from my sister and I have also learned to block her and other people out. But man for someone with a thick skull like yours it was way to easy!" Inuyasha took another lunge for her but in mid lunge some one intervined.

" 'Sit' 'Down'." Kagome was the one who stopped him. Inuyasha just cursed as lee did her line

"Do it again Kagome."

"no now lets just relax today and rest up for tomorrow. Kaede you better tell everyone in the village to be on guard."

"aiye" Kaede nodded

"well I'm going outside to work with the Raptor" Lee walked out of the hut to the Raptor Inuyasha followed her outside but went to Seat in the God Tree. 

^^^^^^^

"My Lord get out of the Tree so I can Inform you on what I have found out about Lee" Myoga said Looking up the tree at Inuyasha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry again i won't be able to write over the weekend I'm going to my Grandma's and I will be stranded because they ain't got Satilite, or a computer and there ain't much to do the only thing the have is a honda 300 and dogs so me and poison claws just writes on our stories so I better have at least over 5 reviews when I get back well seeya. 


	9. squished flea

Disclaimer: Lee- I'm doing the disclaimer this time so ha

Dog Ears- not if I can stop you *pulls out a real copper head water snake*

Lee- :yelp: Wait your scared of them too.

Dog Ears- oops forgot *drops snake* Run!!!

Lee and Dog Ears runs away. Poison claws pops up

Poison claws- they are such cowards well they don't own Inuyasha so you ain't going to have to worry about it. well better take this little guy back to the woods. * picks snake up and walks away*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" What do you know?" Inuyasha jumped out of the tree right next to Myoga. Myoga jumped up on to Inuyasha's shoulder.

" I know why he was so intent on keeping koga safe and I know who his grand father is"

" Well spit it out I don't have all day" Inuyasha growled

"Koga is Lee's father. and the grand father is...." Myoga choked on the last part.

"who is his grand father Myoga." Inuyasha had a strange feeling what the last part was.

" It's you my lord." Myoga was afraid Inuyasha would throw a tantrum.

" What do you mean?! I ain't even chosen a mate yet!" Inuyasha roared for a moment he forgot Lee came from the future.

" well me lord he acts kinda like you in his own way and he does resemble you a lot." Myoga rubbed his ( I think) chin

"Do you know who the grand mother is?" Inuyasha was really hoping Myoga had a answer so it would make it easier to make his decision.

"No he did not mention her but she probably is human since lee is part human." Myoga said in deep concentration. Inuyasha had to force back a blush because of who it might be (Kagome).

" it is in a since funny you falling for a human. But I can't say it won't happen since I seen your father fall in love with your mother." Myoga chuckled

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Inuyasha clenched his fists and a few veins popped up on his forehead.

" nothing, nothing at all it is just not very common for demons to fall in love with humans..." the flea couldn't finish talking because Inuyasha squished him.

" Now if you don't mind I would like some alone time." Inuyasha growled and flicked Myoga a pretty far distance. Inuyasha stretched and jumped back up into the tree and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the thought of being a grandfather out of his mind or who the grand mother could be.

^^^^^^^

Lee had just got done with the raptor when she felt something land on her neck. Lee felt a prick like a flea on her neck so she smacked the place and wouldn't you know it was Myoga.

"What are you doing blood sucker" Lee growled the flea in her hand.

"So it is true you are related to Koga and Inuyasha wait and Ka..." Myoga got a big time squish from Lee

"Shut up you stupid flea Koga or someone else could be listening." but Lee didn't know that koga was inside getting bugged by shippo. Koga couldn't do any thing because one he was tied up and second Kagome was watching. (Hehehe) 

"I was seeing if the rumors were true about your blood relations"

"Well I have a rumor that if you tell anyone this or anything else you found out about me blood sucker that you will have a terrible accident and you will get smashed by a boulder that is so big you won't be seen for a long while. Got It!" Lee growled

"yes yes" Myoga bowed in Lee's palm. 'Damn now that's two of them I have to listen to' 

'I ain't going to be that bad' Lee looked down at Myoga with a look to kill on her face

"sorry" Myoga quickly hopped away before he got any damage. Lee sighed and decided to run around for a bit.

Lee got into the forest and was just having fun tracking animals and before she knew it while following a trail on all fours looking for a bunny she came upon the god tree and Inuyasha.

"What are you doing out here bitch" 

"Will you please call me by my name not gender ok, Ok but I don't have to tell you what I am doing so nah" Lee stood up and stuck her tongue out at him "It just happened the trail I was following went by here"

"and exactly why are you tracking?"

"have you ever heard of having fun"

"well you could be doing something useful" Inuyasha mumbled

"And what might that be" Lee crossed her arms and started tapping her foot "It just so happens I did something useful"

"oh and what might that be" Inuyasha retorted

" I squished Myoga..." Inuyasha fell out of the tree like Kagome had just 'sit' him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

hey sorry I haven't updated but I got a new four wheeler and these last few days it seems I haven't been able to stay clean and I have gone through I don't Know how many pairs of clothes well any ways just so you know I have gone and done some new things to my story because I done have this written down and a estimate 140 pages long well and Inuyasha and Lee talking is just something I thought of so well I've got to go its 12:36 am seeya


	10. dead stinks

Disclaimer: Dog Ears- Ok I'm bummed its 4th of July weekend and I found out we are going to be at the lake well better shut up

Poison claws- it's my birthday and we have to go to the lake at least a certain some one won't be there

Dog Ears- now you shut up and let me type

Poison claws- *gives dog Ears the puppy dog pout*

Dog Ears- well I don't own any one so let just get on with it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That's a big accomplishment for you ain't it." He said while picking himself up off the ground

"Well he was starting to say a little too much info." Lee hmphfed 

"yeah he don't Know when to shut up sometimes." Inuyasha acually agreed

"what were you doing out here?"

"thinking"

"was it about a some one in particular like Kagome" Lee teased

"No"

"fine grumpy. well I'm going your getting boring" Lee dropped back onto all fours and this time found a fox trail and started following it.

Inuyasha jumped back up into the god tree and some how he took a short nap while his mind was deep in thought. night came upon them quickly and inuyasha was still in the forest. 

Lee had found the bunny but something had killed it Leaving the area covered in Blood and the body torn into shreads so Lee respectfully buried it getting covered in its blood. Lee headed for the village washing most of the blood off but she still smelled of blood and death. she reached the hut soaked in water but stayed outside so she wouldn't wake any one up but koga woke up smelling her presence but he just sat there listening to Lee outside

"Get some sleep baka" Lee whispered for Koga's Ears only

"why do you smell of death and blood"

"I tracked a rabbit and when I found it something killed it so I buried it" Lee sighed

" ok hey could you untie me" Koga was hoping that Lee would

" yeah I could but do I have to"

"well my clan needs me"

"well could you wait until tomorrow night you might be needed to help"

" yeah that dog turd probably will need some help but I ain't doing this as charity I'm just going to make sure you don't hurt Kagome"

" fine" Lee got up and swiftly went in the hut still wet and went to Koga and took the ropes off his wrists and ankles. "if Kagome and you are gone tomorrow I will hunt you down and do more damage than before"

"Ok" Koga crossed his arms and legs and leaned on the wall. Lee walked out and sat by the door just for a precaution. she fell into a light sleep still on guard and ears twitching at every movement inside the hut.

^^^^^^^

The next morning Lee woke up to Inuyasha walking up to the hut. She yawned showing off her fangs And stretched. Lee turned a ear to make sure she heard Koga still in there.

"Did you find your prey" Inuyasha was standing next to Lee in front of the door

" Yeah It died" Lee stood up and they both went inside. everyone was awake and was startled to see koga wasn't tied up.

"Lee untied me so you can stop staring at me" Everyone turned their attention to lee who shrugged.

" Lee why did you do that he could have taken off with Kagome!" Inuyasha was mad that lee did that without telling him so he could have been there to protect Kagome.

"he didn't did he. So everyone had a good night sleep I guess" Lee changed the subject

"I did" shippo pronounced 

"thats great shippo" Kagome smiled at the young Kit

"Sango did you have some trouble last night I heard a smack" Lee said remembering her waking up to Sango smacking the monk.

"yeah miroku even in his sleep is a Lecher" Sango also Remembered last night when miroku had groped her butt in his sleep. everyone except Inuyasha and Koga laughed Lee just chuckled trying to act like a guy.

"well at least you sleep ok after that" Lee added

" Yeah" Sango sighed.

" so Lee how are about tonight" Miroku wanted to get serious

"well I'm going to try something but I know it won't work but its worth a shot" Lee sighed

"then if it fails what then" Kagome was trying to see if there was a back up plan

" Well I know I won't target anyone in particular..." Lee paused 'and I know I won't hurt a relative so maybe koga and Inuyasha could keep me at bay' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry I ended it there but it's late it's 1:33am so I'm getting on the verge of being sleepy and not able to type straight. so I'll update soon but I'm not sure if I have to wait til monday or not. hey hillary check out stupid sleepover the first chapter with you in it is up and review. for the loyal reviwers please have at least 5 reviews pleas last time I only got 4 and I think two was from hillary so I'm dissapointed with the people who reads and don't reviews I don't care if you just say one word or fuse at me about thing like fourwheelers but review please. oh Anime Fan Mine I think goes about 45 its a 250 Sportrax honda and it is awesome riding it and I do so many wheelies I get blisters. It is awesome to sling mud which it does very well not to brag well anyways you would have to ride one sometime it is awesome the wind through your hair... well I could go on about riding but I have to go seeya ^-^ 


	11. Tears

Disclaimer: Dog Ears- Hey I'm back and I survived another week up at Rough River Lake but It was all thanks to me reading the new Harry potter book but anyways I don't own Inuyasha so Read.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well uh I'm going to go so seeya." Lee stood up and left to find a spot in the forest to wait for the night to fall.

"Is it just me or did he seem relaxed about the whole situation?" Sango said a little confused

" I think someone should follow him." Kaede was finding Lee's attitude a little odd to 

"I'll go because with the head start he has no one would be able to catch up" Inuyasha said not admitting that he was kinda having a feeling there was something Lee wasn't telling anyone.

" I could catch up a lot faster than you Dog turd." Koga Growled 

"Just Shut up Koga I have a few things I need to talk to Lee about." Inuyasha turned and ran out of the hut and after Lee's scent trail.

^^^^^^^

"This looks like as good of a spot as any." Lee sat down next to a tree and put her head on her Knees. Lee's

Thoughts started to wonder back to everyone in the future. Tears started to run down Lee's cheek and she started humming to herself.

^^^^^^^

'There she is. Wait what is she doing? Is she crying?' Inuyasha stood there in shock and now he knew there was most defiantly something she wasn't telling them.

Lee wiped the tears away, straightened up and started patting the ground beside her looking at the spot Inuyasha was hiding in a tree.

Inuyasha jumped in shock. 'Does she Know I'm up here'

'Yes I do. You think too loud' a smile crept up on Lee's face. Inuyasha jumped down to sit next to Lee. They sat there for a few seconds. Inuyasha was sitting there kinda feeling a bit uncomfortable.

" Why ya so tense Inuyasha if you don't want to tell me I have other ways to find out." Lee tapped her head.

" Ok I have a question"

"What is it?"

"Is it true I'm your.... Grand father" Inuyasha had a lot more trouble asking the question than he thought.

" Yeah so and I believe Myoga told you Koga is my dad. So what" Lee said in a more cockier voice.

"Is that why you trust me so much"

"Yeah I guess and you're the only one kinda like me here so its fun hanging around with you even when we are fighting."

"Well you wanna spar?" Inuyasha always loved to fight and it would be good for them to get warmed up

"Sure. Lets go" Inuyasha and Lee started fighting.

^^^^^^^

" Kagome aren't you gonna follow him?" Shippo asked his curiosity taking control

" No why should I and anyways they need to talk" Kagome sighed

"Will some body tell me how exactly am I connected to that guy"?

"Are you thick headed or something? Can you not tell, him being Part wolf demon, having your Eyes do I have to go On" Kagome said it like it was so obvious that he should have already Guessed it.

"What is he related to me?" Koga growled

"Yes he is!" Kagome and Myoga said in unison.

" How is he related to me then?" Koga crossed his arms and looked very serious. Kagome squished Myoga who had opened his mouth to answer him

"We can't tell you any more now if Lee decides it wouldn't hurt him to tell you then he will tell you" Kagome sighed. Miroku and Sango gave Kagome a look that told her they wanted answers so she mouthed she would tell them later.

^^^^^^^

"Man Inuyasha you ain't to bad at fighting." Lee sat down next to a tree and closed her eyes.

"Yeah well you ain't to bad yourself" Inuyasha sat down next to her " everyone back at the hut thinks you have a plan or something"

"Well I kinda do but I don't know if it will work it just depends on if I have a strong enough will but we will see." Lee shrugged " now to change the subject. So you want to be a full demon that's why you're searching for the shikon jewel?"

" I seriously don't know any more" Inuyasha sighed

"I know why. Its because of Kikyo right" Inuyasha nodded "trust me she is not your type from what I've heard all she is now is an evil pot, just joking but seriously the girl of your dreams is right in front of you."

" I know its just if it wasn't for me Kikyo wouldn't have died so its my fault..."

"No it's not and you Know it's not Inuyasha get a grip. You're letting Kikyo give you a guilt trip!"

"Lets drop this subject ok I'm getting tired of it. And besides we have other things to worry about right now." They sat still for a few minutes "Do you have any friends in your time"

"No not really everyone kinda abandoned me but I have my dogs and that's all I really care about. That's why when I turn demon I never hurt them I don't know why and they just follow me. One of them has a thick skull like you. He will bite and grab a hold of my arm and drag me around the yard like a bone." Lee chuckled.

"Wait now I'm confused. You say he bites you and drags you all over the yard and you don't get mad?"

"No it's just a game we play. I come up with the strangest games when I play with him. You wanna try my version of fetch?" Lee grabbed a stick off the ground and stood up.

" I don't play fetch like some common dog" Inuyasha growled

" No listen. One person throws the stick then both players go after the stick trying to get it first. Then whoever got the stick runs away and the other person tries to get a hold on the stick, then the players both start to pull until one person is holding the stick. So do you wanna try?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok I am very mad at the people who didn't review I only got 3 reviews while I was gone for 4 days 4 days for crying out loud well any ways again its late so I have to read because it is 1:16 and I will Read the new Harry potter book which I only read it because Sirius is in it. ^-^ Seeya 


	12. Demonic Black fetch

Disclaimer: Dog Ears- ok peoples I have heard that you think my game is a little strange but believe it or not I do really play that game with one of my dogs and you'll hear about him later in the story so Lets get back to present time and I'll let you read. I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You treat your dogs like their your equal." Inuyasha said

" Well tome they are" Lee smiled

" Fine I'll give it a try."

" Ready set fetch." Lee let the stick fly and they were off.

^^^^^^^

Later at Kaede's hut around sun set.

"well Lets go. Kagome lead the way" sango jumped up onto kilala's back followed by Miroku.

"Ok hold on shippo. by the time we get there he should be about to change." Kagome and the others headed in the direction that the raptor started off in. when they got there they saw Inuyasha and Lee playing what looked like fetch. Lee stopped and gave up letting Inuyasha win.

"Come on down we was just warming up!" she called up to them.

"Feh" Inuyasha didn't realize how late it had gotten. everyone headed down to the spot Lee and Inuyasha was at. (Koga isn't there he stayed behind in the hut).

"So you have a plan lee?" Miroku asked getting off of Kilala.

" Yeah two really but if the first fails I want you all to get away and go back to the hut." Lee said in a very serious tone.

"Well looks like the sun is almost down so now what?" Kagome turned off the Raptor.

"We wait for the moon to come up." Lee sat down and sighed. The sky darkened and the moon came up. "It's time" she stood up and backed away alittle from the group. she could feel her demon blood pulsing it becoming stronger with each passing second. Lee took a Knee trying to control the change grabbing her head which felt like it was splitting in two.

"Lee you ok?!" Shippo half yelped half gasped.

"Stay back! gotta concentrate!" Lee gasped and they all got quiet. Lee started beating her head on the ground her claws were getting sharper and the hair on her body thicker her head pounding. The moon had risen all the way up and the pain started to subside. Lee staggered to her feet.

"I think I did it." she said in a weak hoarse voice. all of a sudden Lee roared and she transformed into a dog the size of Kilala in her demonic form she was snarling Drool ozzing out of her mouth she was almost solid black except the two front paws and her nose was white.

" Oh crap it failed! Everyone run." Inuyasha growled. everyone ran off Kagome had to turn the automatic pilot off because she didn't Know how else to get it to go away from Lee but after that all of them shot off as fast as they could following orders. Lee stared at Inuyasha for a moment still snarling then she started sniffing the air checking his scent and she froze. she threw her head back and let out a howl and Inuyasha did the same holding the stick ready for toss when another joined in the howling.

Everyone arrived back at the village and everyone in the village was asleep.

"Is that Koga howling?" Shippo covered his ears. they pulled up at Kaede's hut. they walked in to se Koga sitting in there starring at the ceiling and Kaede was sitting stoking the fire with a very annoyed look on her face.

"What was all that about?" shippo snapped 

"well I'm a wolf and I was just answering to anothers. I'm guessing Lee is Full demon now?" Koga looked at the group that just entered 

"was it Inuyasha and Lee who howled?" Kagome asked sitting down

" yeah they was getting ready to play."

"I bet it was that game they was playing when we first arrived." Sango said holding back a chuckle

"Dog Turd playing a game I'd love to see that!" Koga Laughed evily. Miroku whacked him over the head with his staff Knocking him out.

" I wonder if playing games was Lee's second plan?" Miroku pondered aloud while getting in his normal position up against the wall.

"We will just have to wait until tomorrow to find out" sango sat down and Kilala curled up next to her. Kagome nodded sat down shippcurled up in her lap to get some sleep. eventually everyone was asleep.

^^^^^^^

the next morning for once in Inuyasha's life he was having fun like a kid again. as the sun was rising and Lee transformed back him and lee sat down and fell asleep next to each other Leaning on a tree. Lee was the first to wake up then saw Inuyasha was asleep next to her and just decided to sit still for a few minutes.

'So it worked I don't smell any blood so the second plan must have worked. At least Inuyasha is Ok." lee sighed 'I wonder what time it is' she looked and seen it was about noon 'I better get his butt back to the hut before they come looking for us' Lee swiftly stood up and put the sleeping hanyou on her back trying not to wake him up and started to go back to the hut. After lee was walking for a little while she accidently stepped on a stick waking Inuyasha up but he was to tired so he fell back asleep.

When they arrived Lee entered the hut with Inuyasha still asleep. Everyone was a little worried seeing Lee come in with Inuyasha on her back but that was all cleared up when Lee gave a wicked smirk and Dropped Inuyasha to the ground. he woke up with A yelp.

" Ow what was that for?" Inuyasha gave a huge yawn displaying his fangs.

"You need to lose some weight you must weigh over 100 pounds" Lee rubbed her back just pretending it was sore.

"And exactly how much do you weigh?" Inuyasha grumbled

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok won't It be great to start the next chapter off with you all finding out how much Lee weighs but If anyone wants to guess then Review I comand you@_@ just kidding but review please even if you want to set me a flame. well anyways somebody review my sister poison claws review to bother me and to calm me down from trying to strangle her out of my frustration just kidding I just spit on her when she trys to strangle me just playing if you belive we would actually try and choke each other well seeya.


	13. GRRRR

Disclaimer: Dog Ears- hey I don't own Inuyasha so pleas read I'm still mad at J. K. Rowling Because of sirius well read because I have to hurry I have a party tomorrow so seeya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I weigh 89 pounds exactly." Lee stuck her tongue out and sat down "So I see I didn't hurt any one so thats good" Lee sighed

" So Lee what was your plan?" Miroku of course asked because he had wondered all morning.

" Well the first one I was trying to control my changes so maybe I could keep my head so I wouldn't have to worry about killing someone. and my second plan, Inuyasha you wanna tell them."

"You can." Inuyasha yawned again

"well all my second plan was to play a game my dogs would play with me when I turned demon and keep me under control"

" so what game did you play?" Kagome asked

" um we played fetch all night thats why I'm tired." Inuyasha didn't worry about his pride he was to sleepy.

" So who had to fetch the stick?" shippo was grinning

"I believe we played my version of fetch. Right." Inuyasha nodded "then we both did." Lee had her hands behind her head and was just sitting there looking around like she had never been there before.

"What do you mean both fetched?" Kagome was patting shippo's head

"Do you wanna show them Inuyasha?" Lee looked at Inuyasha and cocked her head like a puppy.

"It would be the easyiest way to Explain." Inuyasha sighed

"I'll get the stick. seeya outside." Lee stood up and headed outside. she ran into the forest and found a stick that might hold up a couple of games. everyone came outside and found a clear spot (Inuyasha suggested it) lee found them holding the stick kinda like a sword.

"nice spot. Ready Inuyasha?"

"Lets go" Lee tossed the stick and they were off it was a little slower than that night but everyone was still imressed at their speed except Koga who just watched Lee. Lee grabbed the stick and took off out of Inuyasha's reach but let the stick still be in his reach and he grabbed it. they both started growling at one another and tugging on the stick. Lee Smirked and started laughing Inuyasha in his sleepy state loosened his grip and let his guard down and In one swift movement she yanked the stick out of his hand and won the game.

"So thats what you did all night. amazing I see why your tired." sango chuckled

"Does any one want to challenge me I promise to go easy on you." lee said with a smirk

"I do. This time I'm the one to challenge you." Koga snorted 

"Well maybe I might actually get a work out finally." Lee Retorted. Koga stood ready and Inuyasha got out of their way. Lee let the stick loose again and Koga's normal tornado flared up as he shot off. there was more of a challenge in speed but Koga was cheating because of the jewel shards well lee let Koga get the stick first so she could have the thrill of the chase. Lee chased him for a few fast minutes then with a great burst of speed Lee grabbed the stick. the growls this time were more challenging and their movements more aggrasive. after several minutes that seemed to last an eternity Lee put all her weight into her movements and flipped koga over her head and slammed him into the ground. Koga jumped up baring his fangs and Lee started baring her fangs back and The wind blew passed them blowing their hair and then they attacked so fast that the human spectators didn't see them.

"Oh No! what are they doing? We have to stop them" Shippo yelped

"No stay back they are testing each others strength, speed, and endurance" Inuyasha was watching and following their movements.

"What do you Mean testing? Inuyasha" Kagome was doing her best to follow them and was doing ok for a human.

"Its the way wolf demons are they have to find out each others strengths before they can truely trust one another, or it could be because Koga is a Leader and that there is something more but I'm not sure..." 

"Yeah but Lee isn't full demon." Kagome protested

"He is more demon than I am."

Lee and Koga was going head to head. Koga tried to sink his claws in lee but Lee bounded backward kicking him in the gut on the way back.. after a few intense minutes they finally calmed down, the watched each other a few minutes ready to resume attack if the other makes a move. Lee had a cut on her cheek and her clothes were torn in some places. Koga had a black Eye cuts all over his body and a few bruises.

"your pretty good. who taught you to fight like that?" Koga panted slightly

"My- My grandfather." Lee panted slightly too and smirked. At that Inuyasha's Ears flicked in Lee's direction. "In the future and I'm still not just as good as him but I'm getting better." Lee turned and smiled at the surprised hanyou's back 10 feet away. the group was heading back to the hut.

Lee and Koga walked to the startled group of villagers who came to watch the fight. they immidiatly split for them to pass. 

Koga said goodbye to Lee and headed off back to his clan. Lee went into the hut to Eat something. After she got done she headed back outside and went to check the raptor making sure no village kids were tinkering with it. Kagome came out not long after lee so she could talk to her.

"We are going to look for shards soon you wanna come?"

"I don't see why not I would get bored here. and it might be better if I went with you any ways." Lee sighed

"and why would that be?"

" well when Inuyasha turns human and he could use all the help he could get to save him from the 'big bad demons' I don't wanna insult you or anything but I know about a bunch of your battles Inuyasha in the future told me he also talked about you..."

"Really?"

"Yeah and how he always had to save your hide..." SMACK! 'well she never changed much she would always smack him too when he talked like that'

"I'm sorry Lee... I just lost control" Kagome gasped

"Well thats ok. I've been hit harder"

"Lets go tell everyone your coming."

"Ok. Hey does it look like I've been slapped."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Lee"

"Well then you wanna play a trick on every body." the mischevious smirk reappeared on Lee's face.

"Sure.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok review and tell me what you think and tell me if this chapter or any chapters are confusing and I know this chapter is longer but I couldn't stop this time but If you want I'll try and write chapters long like this one well seeya. 


	14. fine then don't laugh

Disclaimer: Dog Ears- ok hi I have a notice for my loyal readers It will probably be every other day that I will be able to update on of our cows had a calf and Don't go awe because I hate cows they might be 'cute' when they are little but hey poop all over the place. Well any ways our fence is connected to our internet service don't ask it got screwed up so we have to keep the fence on or the calve would just go straight under the fence so I'm sorry if it is disappointing but I'll do my best. Well read Oh wait I don't own Inuyasha so read

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lee told Kagome what to do keeping her voice low so Inuyasha or any other wandering ears tried to listen in on them. They entered the hut.

"Ow why did you have to hit so hard?" Lee complained holding her cheek.

"Well it's your fault." Kagome had an angry looking face.

"Oh and how I was just walking along and you smacked me..." Lee yelled

"Well you were being a perv. I treat you the same as I do Miroku." Everyone started gawking at lee because everyone except Miroku knew lee was a girl. Lee and Kagome sat down on opposite sides of Inuyasha. Kagome looked around at everyone's faces and she couldn't take it any more and just started laughing. Everyone now was staring at Kagome Shippo thought that Inuyasha had done something to her so he was glaring at him. Lee leaned behind Inuyasha and smacked Kagome on the shoulder and she jerked back to reality and she finally got her fit of giggles under control. Lee and Kagome stood up and started to bow like actors in a play.

"Thank you, thank you, I hope you enjoyed the show." Lee smirked

"What are you talking about what's going on?" Inuyasha was staring at Lee like she was a mental case. Kagome seen Inuyasha's stumped look and couldn't control her giggles so she was at it again. Lee hit Inuyasha over the head.

"We were only acting stupid."

"Why do you have a hand print on your face lee?" Shippo jumped up onto lee's shoulder 

" Kagome did smack me but it was over something stupid," Lee sighed. The only one who was laughing was kagome but Sango had a smile on her face but she was better at keeping herself under control, Kagome finally stopped giggling after a few seconds.

"Man you all are such stiffs we was just trying to be funny I don't talk to people who can't laugh." Lee sat down and stuck her nose in the air.

"Well any ways Lee has decided to go with us..." Kagome sat back down.

"Yeah to help keep Inuyasha out of trouble." Lee mumbled to herself but Inuyasha heard to.

"Its not like you don't get into trouble." Inuyasha whispered back

'Don't push me I know all your secrets, what your scared of, and who you secretly like. Don't worry I won't tell Kagome.' Inuyasha's face went pale

'Shut up!' Inuyasha glared at lee

'How can I if I ain't talking' Lee thought very smoothly. Inuyasha jumped up and tried to land a punch in Lee's face but she was gone, Lee was now exactly where he was sitting next to Kagome. Everyone was shocked at Inuyasha's sudden attack. "Don't worry I won't tell." 

Inuyasha made another lunge but before he could land a punch Kagome jumped in.

"Sit." 

"Well I'm going to get some R and R" Lee stood up and headed out the door but stopped "Kagome you can translate." At that Lee shot out of the door and into the forest.

In the hut Kagome was translating.

Lee found a nice tree in the forest and sat down on one of the higher branches

'I wonder if maybe I was just a little to Hard on Inuyasha.... Nah!' Lee yawned and drifted off into a nap. She woke up later and went off doing stuff. And then came back to the same tree and sat back down.

Maybe at least 3 hours later.

"Lee's been gone way to long I'm gonna go find her." Inuyasha opened his eyes his right foot swinging from the tree limb. "It's almost dinnertime I should have gotten her at least an hour ago." Inuyasha stood up and started bounding through the woods until he heard a movement in a bush and stopped watching where he was going and ran into a tree. Something fall from the top branches but landed softly on it's feet and hands.

"Inuyasha! What did you do that for Huh?!" Lee stood up glaring daggers at Inuyasha.

"I was looking for you and there was something in the bush then I couldn't stop"

"Ok thanks for trying but next time, watch out. Well anyways I was just about to head back."

"Well you really took your time." Inuyasha mumbled

"If you wanna know I was thinking and I'm sorry about earlier." 

"How about a race without the raptor." Inuyasha got some tree bark out of his hair 

"Fine readysetgo!" Lee shot off Inuyasha just barely had time to act but he finally caught up to lee. They arrived on the outskirts of the village it was neck and neck, there was only a short gap left to the hut. Lee pulled back just slitlely so Inuyasha would win. They had to come to a quick stop or they would run into Kagome and the others. 

" We are ready to go." Miroku looked at the pair thinking that an argument might start up either Inu, and kag or Inu and Lee

"Which way do you sense a shard Kagome?" Sango asked

"Wait speaking of shards I picked this one up from some demon not far from here and I got some info out of him and he said there is one that away." Lee handed the shard to Kagome then pointed north.

"Yeah I sense one now that you mention it in that direction." Kagome nodded

"Nice job lee." Sango complimented

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Like I said sorry if you come and see if I updated and I haven't blame it on the calf but I 'm going to try and up date at night while the calf is asleep well review and I'll do my best well seeya. 


	15. Kohaku's shard

Disclaimer: Dog Ears- Is my sister around or red shadow *looks around* good just the readers

Poison claws- I was just reading and I want to Know when do you want the computer back

Dog Ears- later tonight why?

Poison claws- to bad so sad the calf is in the next field

Dog Ears- fine well I don't own Inuyasha so read and I better find some reviews

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I know this is kinda a bad thing but kohaku is going for the next one. I know because I sorta bumped into him I didn't hurt him but he sure tried to hurt me." Lee didn't try and hide her arm that had a almost healed cut on it but she didn't show it off either. Sango hide her sadness from her face but everyone could tell it hurt her very badly.

"So Kohaku is getting another shard for naraku." Inuyasha growled

"I could go stop him and get the shard from him. he is just now getting there I could get there piece of cake." 

"how will you get there before he gets the jewel?" Kagome asked eyeing the Raptor

"I'll run, hey trust me I'll make it. seeya later..." when lee started running a whirl wind appeared just like koga's. 

"he is a strange one isn't he." Miroku said recieving glares from everyone especially Inuyasha.

"we better follow him just incase Naraku is planning something. Sango said looking in the direction lee went.

"Then lets not waste any time." Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back and sango and shippo jumped on kilala's back and they headed in the direction of the jewel shard

^^^^^^^

'so you've done killed the demon' lee sniffed the air 'he is just around the corner I can smell the blood'

"come out and give me the shard!" Lee heard a rattle of chains and she quickly dodged the blade that went flying and cut down a tree. kohaku pulled his blade back, lee followed the blade into the bushes and to the blades owner. Lee jumped in and punched Kohaku back into a tree, Kohaku's blade and chain fell to the ground. Kohaku unsheathed his sword and lunged at lee.

Lee caught the blade and redirected it in to the ground when it was lodged in the ground she kicked it in half. 

Kohaku jumped back and grabbed his discarded blade and thrusted it back at lee, who dodged.

'I'm getting tired of this..' before lee knew it Kohaku punched her in the face. 'thats it!' Lee grabbed his hand and slammed him into the ground knocking him unconcious. Lee found the jewel in his armor (no funny stuff. for you with dirty minds how dare you) but didn't bother getting the jewel shard from his back. before Lee could think twice something that looked like a white baboon came and snatched up kohaku and disappeared into the forest.

Lee watched the spot where what ever it was disappeared for a moment then Inuyasha and everybody showed up.

"so what happened here?" Shippo said looking around

"nothing really but I got the shard." Lee handed Kagome the shard "well lets go look for some more."

"but it's almost dark we won't be able to see?" Kagome whined 

"yeah and I'm hungry." shippo rubbed his stomach which chose at that moment to growl loudly.

"fine we'll eat." Inuyasha growled

"I'm glad I brought my pack" Kagome started digging through her pack

"Hey Kagome was the key in the raptor?" Lee asked

"I don't know"

"Well we'll find out..." Lee snapped her fingers

"What was that for?" Sango asked

"calling the raptor. so whats to eat?" 

"Ramen." Kagome pulled out several packages of Ramen out.

5 minutes later when everyone is eating the raptor pulls up and turns itself off. everyone finishes eating.

"so are we going now?" Lee asked moving to sit on the Raptor

"Its to dark." Miroku said

"I can solve that, watch out Inuyasha.." Inuyasha was standing in front of the raptor looking straight at it when Lee turned the light on

"Thats Bright!" Inuyasha shielded his eyes.

"Well I warned you, so now lets go."

"Fine we'll go." Kagome sighed and climbed on the raptor behind Lee Shippo jumped up on Kagome's shoulder. Sango and miroku climbed on Kilala's back and they headed off.

They traveled long into the night, until the only ones that was a wake was Inuyasha, Lee, and Kilala. they stopped and set up camp without waking anybody.

"you get sango and Kagome and I'll get Shippo and Miroku." Inuyasha picked up miroku who was drooling on Sango

"Ok." Lee and Inuyasha settled everyone in they both settled in a tree in opposite sides of the camp they both finallydozed off Ears twitching and on alert.

the next morning Lee woke up before Inuyasha or anyone. but the sun was about to come up, so she decided to go look around the woods. Lee heard something that sounded like running water so she decided to check it out. when she found it, it was a very tall water fall.

"that looks like a good jumping spot I'll have to tell everyone about it later but for now I'm going to enjoy it myself." Lee climbed the fall and jumped off leaving her clothes on so she could keep cool during the day. "Yaaahooo!" splash Lee resurfaced after looking around underwater "yep perfect spot I'll go tell the others." Lee swam to the bank and headed back to camp still soaked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok thats it for now and I love all the reviwers and you Know what I think is funny is on my 14th birthday I updated the 14th chapter of this story oh and my b-day is july 13 so I'll do my best to get more chapters up but only if I get five more reviews and I say I'm going soft on you because it is both of my stories I don't care if it is 5 reviews from both my stories. well seeya 


	16. don't drown

Disclaimer: Red shadow- he he no body can catch me I'm ground-hog girl

Poison claws- *sitting in a apple tree* apple tree fairy hit ground-hog girl *throws apple hitting her in the leg*

Red shadow- fairies are mean I'm just a innocent ground hog

Lee- I hit you to *throws apples to* stupid ground hog you supposed to die... chi chi get her

Chi chi- *starts attacking Red shadow* 

Lee- we don't own Inuyasha so read.... I bet $100 that a bunny will bite Red on the butt...

~#find out next time on the #1 anime disclaimer ^bunny bites^ #~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

when she arrived back at camp luckily everyone was still asleep. Lee was still soaked so lee decided to Play a trick on Inuyasha. Lee jumped on the same branch as Inuyasha and started to shake like a dog and gave Inuyasha a 'Shower.'

"What tha?!" Inuyasha woke up startled so he lost his balance and fell out of the tree with a thud. and when he looked up he saw Lee looking down at him a smile on her face.

" ha revenge is so sweet, you can't get back at me because this might not have happened if you hadn't knocked me out of a tree." Lee teased

"how did you get wet?" Kagome asked very sleepily 

"I found the perfect water fall to jump off and it's all so a good swimming spot." Lee jumped out of the tree.

"So you jumped off a water fall. any body could do that." Inuyasha wiped the dust off of his clothes.

"Ok then you do it then." Lee thought she saw a bead of sweat roll down his face.

"Fine I will."

"I'd pay to see that." Shippo giggled. Inuyasha bopped shippo on the head.

"I believe I'm with shippo." Miroku chuckled

"Feh" Inuyasha snorted.

"well lets go" Lee led everyone down to the water fall which it took them at least 7 minutes to reach it and when they did everyone gasped.

"Ok jump." Lee crossed her arms and tapped her foot

"Well how do I know that you didn't just faked it." Inuyasha was getting nervous

"if you don't believe me I'll do it again." Lee stepped back a few feet "Watch out!" Lee ran and jumped off the fall. everyone stood and thought either she was an Idiot or very brave. during the fall lee decided to pull a trick last time she went under last time she went toward the bottom there was an air pocket and she decided this time to put it to use. Lee straightened up to do a pencil and prepared for Impact.

'Splash' she dove straight down she got half way to the air pocket and had to swim the rest of the way down. she reached it and waited for some one to try and be a hero.

"Where is he? he hasn't surfaced!" shippo yelped

"What if he drowned? Inuyasha go after him!" Kagome shrieked. Inuyasha gathered his courage and jumped, he also straightened and dove down into the water. He looked around but didn't find Lee. When Inuyasha was just about out of air two hands grabbed him and drug him back up to the surface.

"Oh was the little puppy scared I had drowned." Lee teased "I was just underwater in an air pocket."

"No I wasn't scared, but you freaked Kagome so don't do that again!" Inuyasha yelled

"Fine but you don't have to be worried about me I can take care of myself."

"I know, I'm the same way but still they worry." Inuyasha pointed to the group that was almost at the bottom of the fall.

"Lee you Ok?" Sango yelled

"I'm fine I was never in any danger I just wanted to see how you would react." Lee recieved glares from everyone. "I'm sorry it's not my fault you guys care to much about me there is alot that you don't Know about me you don't Know the extent of my abilities." Lee snapped.

Lee dove back under water back to the air pocket. She got a deep breath and dove down farther, to Lee's surprise she found another cave but decided not to check it out. Lee decided to just float under the water and relaxed her body. this time it was Inuyasha's turn to drag Lee back to the surface.

"What do you think you were doing? just floating there you could have ran out of air and not be able to get back to the surface!" Inuyasha yelled

"Like I said you worry to much I could stay down there for a lot longer than that." Lee snorted and started swimming for the bank. "I'm done for today. you can swim some more if you want. oh and there's a cave down there if you get nosy. but don't go in it will collapse." Lee shot off back to camp at a run where she would wait until the others got back to camp.

"Man he is touchy today. I wonder why?" Miroku sighed

"we might not ever find out." Kagome sighed too. "some people in the future are about as bad as Inuyasha at keeping to themselves."

^^^^^^^

'Man I wish I hadn't done that to them, Oh well it's their fault. they need to loosen up I do stunts like that all the time.' Lee jumped up into her tree to find someone already there.

"Koga what are you doing here"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

hey sorry if you read the stupid sleepover story and I haven't up dated but I'm mad at everyone except Ashley and Axl because they are the only ones who reviewed yesterday so nah *sticks tongue out* but maybe if I get 5 reviews tomorrow night I might update and I don't care if one person reviews all five times. well anyways review or I will set you ablaze -_- (seeya)


	17. take a dive find yourself

Disclaimer: Dog Ears- I got two bunnies who bets on blackie and who bets on brownie

Lee- blackie! $10

poison claws that ain't fair, fine brownie $10

Dog Ears- *lets the bunnies lose*

Brownie- *sniffs at Red Shadow and nibbles on her pants pocket*

Blackie- *sniffs red shadow for one second then he hisses and bites her butt*

Lee- yeah you owe me $10

Poison claws- wait this was fixed I've never seen a bunny hiss

Dog Ears- blackie is the son of Bunnicula I trained him personally

Poison claws- what about brownie

Dog Ears- I trained him to he is trained to find Pencils

Poison claws-*falls over anime style and passes out because she bet on a BUNNY*

Dog Ears- we don't own Inuyasha so just read

Lee- nice one dog Ears

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I just came to see how you were doing?"

"and why do you care?" Lee snorted

"Well your part wolf demon and wolf demons look out for each other." Koga chuckled "that was a pretty good joke you pulled."

"no one else thinks so. at least theres one person who likes it."

"I also came to tell you. if you ever need help just tell me wolf demon style like this." Koga howled and Lee joined in.

"Ok thanks" Lee smiled

"Well I better go before Dog turd shows up. Seeya." Koga jumped out of the tree and shot off for his clan.

^^^^^^^

"what was that?" Inuyasha looked back toward the direction the camp.

"who's howling Inuyasha?" Kagome asked 

"Is lee in trouble?" Sango asked

"I don't know let's go check it out." Inuyasha and everyone started walking back to camp

^^^^^^^

"lets see..~I'm gonna go look for jewel shards on my own I'll be fine. oh and take care of the raptor for me. seeya ^-^. signed Lee~" Lee put the letter on Kagome's sleeping bag and shot off toward the next shard that she heard a giant centipede had.

^^^^^^^

they arrived 2 minutes after lee left the campsite. they were surprised Lee was gone.

Inuyasha jumped up into Lee's tree and started sniffing he started growling when he caught Koga's scent. Kagome and the other's were looking around the camp and It was shippo who found the letter and took it over to Kagome.

"Inuyasha come look Lee left a note." Kagome started waving the letter in the air for Inuyasha to see. Inuyasha quickly jumped out of the tree and everyone gathered around Kagome. Inuyasha grabbed the note and read it letting out a low growl.

"I bet you Koga had something to do with this." Inuyasha crushed the paper in his hand by making a fist.

"what do you mean Koga?" Sango asked

"His scents up there with lee's"

"and that howl we heard earlier it sounded like two people. we should have known something like this would happen." Kagome sighed.

"So now what?" Miroku crossed his arms

"we go find Koga and ask him whats going on" Sango stated " but Its strange he left the Raptor though."

"we can think about it on the way." Inuyasha growled. they all nodded and started packing to leave. when they got done kagome hopped on the Raptor and they all set off for the mountains where Koga's clan was.

^^^^^^^

'maybe they won't worry as much about me if ain't even there. let's see the new moon is in about a week I'll just keep collecting jewel shards until then the centipede isn't to far from here and he has wow two shards good centi' Lee stood in the tree ears twitching listening for movement then all of a sudden her tree got rammed down by the centipede. Lee back flipped from the tree a giant centipede rose from the ground where Lee's tree used to be

"well well well just who I was Looking for Iron Rever soul stealer!" Lee managed to take a big chunk out of the centipede which thanks to the jewel it healed the centipede hissed and charged. it used its sharp legs to slit Lee's wrist.

"Ohh bad mistake there bud. Blades of Blood!" the demon lay in pieces on the ground the jewel shards fell at lee's feet

"well that is a good days work I think I'm going to take a nap now." Lee jumped up into another tree and took a nap.

^^^^^^^

with the Raptor they made it there in no time but they decided to set up camp and wait until the next day to confront the clan. (inuyasha diagreed but after a few sits he came around to they're point of view.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

hey on this chapter I added an action scene sorry it was another short one but hey really it wasn't even supposed to be in there oh and if any one wants to know about the calf it is about knee high red in color and I think its a bull calf well seeya and review please I have a sleep over chapter and I might put it out if there is enough reviews.


	18. Lee's a lone wolf

Disclaimer: Dog Ears-* Rides up on a bey filly (horse) wearing a cowboy hat* hey ya'll

Lee- *rides up on a fat white Gelding (horse) yeah we would like you to meet prince

Dog Ears- yeah and this is our wild one Milwaukee or millie for short

Lee- Yeah well we got to go

Dog Ears- yeah so we don't own Inuyasha so ....woa woa

Millie- *rares up and starts bucking*

Dog Ears- yehaw 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Inuyasha woke everyone up and wanted to head straight away but everyone else wanted something to eat. 

After everyone got something to eat and they put everything away they headed up the mountain to Koga's clan.

"When we get there Let me be in front, Shippo come on." Kagome stated firmly 

"No kagome it's to dangerous!" Inuyasha disagreed

"Shut up Inuyasha I can take care of myself." Kagome gave Inuyasha a warning smile

"Ahh Inuyasha are you trying to protect your girlfriend." Miroku teased Inuyasha had to hide a blush and so did Kagome.

"Miroku I swear when this is over I'll..."

"we're here." Sango Said abruptly to end the fighting .

they walked up to the two gaurds.

" State your buisness." said the guard on the right with short black hair

"we have come to see Koga. I'm the girl who helped with the birds of paradise problem. we need to speak with him." Kagome said in a confident voice.

"I will get him. if you all will stay here and wait." the guard on the left with spiked red hair bounded into the cave where Koga was sitting.

"koga there is a girl here to see you."

"Well let her in." Koga stretched

"She has been accompanied by Inuyasha, the monk and the exterminator."

"Oh so It's Kagome. Fine I'll go." Koga stood up and ran out of the cave. he landed next to Kagome and the others. "so what brings you to this neck of the woods? you finally givin' up Dog Turd?"

"No!" Inuyasha snapped "Lee has gone off!"

"so you sniffed me out that's surprising for a mutt like you." Koga snorted. Kagome had to hold Inuyasha back.

"Yeah so where is he?"

"Lee isn't here." Koga had a grumpy look

" What if he is in serious danger?" Kagome was now starting to get worried so worried she didn't sense the 2 jewel shards that lee had because she was far enough a way that Kagome wasn't paying attention.

"he isn't in any danger." Koga was acting like a know it all.

"how do you Know he ain't in danger?" miroku asked

"have you heard Lee howl lately besides yesterday?" Koga sighed

"No." Inuyasha growled he didn't like the way Koga was talking

"then there solves your problem he hasn't howled of any danger to me."

"What do you mean you?" Inuyasha was getting impatiecent

"I told him to howl if he ran into any trouble. Dog Turd its so simple." Koga retorted " He is like a lone wolf. has he ever mentioned any friends from where he is from?"

"He said his only friends was his dogs..."

'Now who gave you permission to talk about me huh?' Lee said to Inuyasha telepathically

"Lee where are you?" Inuyasha started looking in every direction thinking he would see Lee.

"who are you talking to?" Shippo asked

"Lee..."

'Man Inuyasha you seem stressed oh and don't bother looking for me. But seriously how did you get so stressed out get a drink, go to the Raptor and there is a black square in front of where Kagome is sitting. Put your pointer finger on there. Don't Let anyone else try and do it and you can only do it when I give you permission. well go on.' Inuyasha walked over and did as he was instructed, when he did it the raptor made a noise which made him jump back in surprise and a can appeared. everyone stood and gasped. 'Do you even Know how to open a can?' Lee chuckled 

"I know how to open a can so shut up!" Inuyasha snapped and grabbed the Pepsi Blue soda

"How did you do that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

'Don't even think it Kagome. I don't have enough Pepsi blue to pass around and anyways a girly girl like you wouldn't like it it's an american Rebel soda.' Lee said this time to Kagome

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
well review and tell me if you think Kagome is going to take that sitting down. well I put up another sleep over chapter so check it out. well I've got to go I'm tired and It's 1:30am so seeya and please review I'm tired of every day going and only finding One thank you hillary your the one that I'm talking about your the only one to review yesterday. ^-^ bye. 


	19. Did I do that!

Disclaimer: Dog Ears- ok people my parents are taking us up to the Lake so I won't be able to up date, sorry well I'm going to leave now I gotta pack seeya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"so I'm a girly girl am I. 'DOWN!'." Kagome yelled

'Ok now what was that for? was you trying to see how loud you could yell? because I could here you as if you were standing right next to me.'

"But what about the beads?"

'I just don't let it drag me down anymore' Lee chuckled

"well if that don't tick you off then I have the Raptor to tinker with" Kagome had a smirk on her face. and everyone was looking at her with confused looks on their faces.

'If you value your pretty little hide you'll leave it alone!' Lee growled but Kagome didn't listen and started messing with the Raptor. Lee started running as fast as she could to the raptor.

Kagome's face paled when she sensed 2 jewel shards coming at them at a very fast rate. she gulped when the shards were just a few feet away.

Lee jumped up above the trees and everyone gasped. Lee dove toward Kagome and the Raptor fist ready . Lee held herself back her strength so she wouldn't break Kagome's jaw just Leave a buruise . Lee punched Kagome and bounded back into the woods and out of sight and it took everyone a second to realize what happened.

'Inuyasha tell everyone that I'm sorry about what happened its just better that than it to blow up it hasn't been programed to recognize her.'

'lee said he was sorry but It would have blown up if she hadn't had done something." Inuyasha repeated

"that thing would blow up?" Koga was a little shocked

'yeah it has a device that is set to explode if someone messes with it that isn't programmed in like me, inuyasha and you opps that slipped... well you can have one to just one ok. just do what inuyasha did.'

Koga walked over to the Raptor and copied what Inuyasha had done and another Pepsi blue popped up. he grabbed it and mimicked how Inuyasha had opened it.

"wait that thing Is programmed to recognize Koga?" Inuyasha didn't think twice about him being able to operate it.

'Yeah have you forgotten who Koga is to me? well I would love to chat but I need to go. oh wait can you go tap the square with your middle finger I'm getting thirsty.' Lee waited until Inuyasha had went over and done as she asked before she headed to go pick up her drink.

What appeared was different from what Inuyasha and Koga got instead the can was red and white.

"beer what is it doing here?" Kagome gasped and before they Knew it Lee was there again she grabbed her beer and ran back into the woods.

"So I like beer that doesn't matter!" Lee yelled back to Kagome

"whats beer Kagome?" Sango asked

"Its a kind of Achohal or stuff like Whiskey. I would have never had thought he was like that."

"Well you found out alot of things today and I guess there are somethings only in time will tell." Koga said very wisely he looked up at the sky "Your business here is done so Leave before I call out the wolves." Koga started to walk back to his cave.

Inuyasha started sniffing at the spot where Lee had headed back into the woods

"Don't go looking for him. if he wants someone he will come back to you." Koga stated without even turning around.

^^^^^^^

for the next several days they just walked around trying to find jewel shards but every time they got there some demon had already got them. the day before the new moon they found a area that was Semi-demon free place and made camp. Lee hadn't made contact with them but they all could sense that she was near by.

When the sun was setting on the night of the new moon Kagome sensed a jewel shard near by and closing in on them fast. out of no where a giant pray Manitis.

"Not another one I can't pull it into my wind tunnel or it will get nicked." Miroku said

"thats fine Miroku. Dammit I'm changing Sango can you take him!" Inuyasha Looked over at Sango

"Yeah I'll try..." Sango thrusted her boomerang at the pray mantis but it bounced right off its armor. "The jewel has made its armor to strong so my boomerang can't do any good" Sango caught her boomerang.

"man why does things like this always happen on the new moon?" Inuyasha grumbled

"well thats easy, to kill you." Shippo retorted he was hiding behind Kagome.

"we gotta get out of here." Kagome rode the Raptor next to Inuyasha.

"Why are you guys running the fun has just begun!" Lee jumped out from behind a bunch of trees and landed in front of the demon. "If you want Inuyasha or the jewels you have to go through me."

"fine Mutt I shall destroy you and claim my prize." the demon hissed . the demon used the back of its claws to throw Lee back toward a tree. Lee did a back flip in the air and used the force of the mantis's attack and the tree to dive back at the pray mantis finding the weak spot in the armor and using her claws to rip the armor apart and stepped back.

'ok where is it where's the jewel' sniff sniff 'there it is!' Lee bounded at the spot where she tore the armor and dove inside of the mantis and started clawing away at the demons insides.

"eew Lee's Inside the demon." Shippo made a face.

"Ha Ha dumb Mutt how do you plan to get out once my armor heals and any ways the acid in my body should be...Ahh What are you doing?!" the demon screeched Lee had just yanked the jewel shard from the demon and placed it in her mouth so the demon still couldn't pull off its strength.

The demon's armor was going back to normal so all Lee had to do was slash at the armor and she was out . 

the demon evaporated once Lee was out.

Lee was covered in acid and Mantis goo which she shook off dog style the acid had burnt several holes through her clothes and gave her several burns. Lee smirked and stuck her tongue out where the jewel was and grabbed it then reached into her burnt pocket and pulled out 4 more shards and threw them to Kagome. Lee ran off back into the woods with a face that showed she was after something and Inuyasha could have sworn he heard her growl.

Lee came to a tree where she saw the baboon pelt and cut it in two but whatever kind of demon had already left so lee just headed back to the gang.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dog Ears- hey well I made this one longer so then you all will not get mad at me I would've had chapters for wolf dog guardian and stupid Sleep over but every time I tried to get on the net it keep saying page cannot be displayed so I'm sorry but its not my fault well please review and please I need some encourage ment I'm going to band camp *starts sobbing* I don't wanna go!

Lee-Mee Neither! *starts sobbing too*

Poison claws Aka fluffy dog Turd- I'll review 


	20. Who told you!

Disclaimer: Dog Ears- ok Hillary on almost every review you send it says 'its ok I guess' is that all you can say...

Lee- it's all you can say! It's all you can say! *Lee ran by*

Dog Ears- well anyways I don't own Inuyasha so read while I try and catch Lee...*runs after Lee. *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lee got back to the gang as fast as she had left and Inuyasha noticed she looked a little frustrated but she was still had her original grin.

"Hey Lee what was it like in that demon?! Shippo had his normal curious face cocked to the side so he would look cuter.

"Uh oh... well wet, mushy, oh and it burned." Lee smirked

" Feh, I could have told you that." Inuyasha huffed

"Inuyasha stop being so rude." Sango said bending down to pet Kilala

"Yeah Inuyasha he just save all our hides" Kagome pointed threatingly at Inuyasha. Lee swiftly went behind Kagome and started to silently laugh and Inuyasha was watching her with a death glare.

Kagome seen his eyes were looking at something behind her and she quickly turned around but Lee had a halo on her head and her hands together like she was saying a prayer so she just turned back around. Lee smirked.

"Lee how did you know to go for the weak spot in the armor." Miroku said Ignoring Kagome and Inuyasha's little... uh disagreement 

"Hey, what oh well when I was a pup I played around with bugs, and I had some training to help me with it. And the Instructor wasn't bad at fighting. Especially when it come to tackling people when they are trying to catch a meal." Lee mumbled the last part to herself so no one would hear what she said. 

"I'm ready for a drink." Lee stepped next to the raptor and got her another beer. "Does anyone else wanna drink?" Everyone nodded "Ok does coke sound good? Inuyasha you wanna Pepsi blue?" Everyone nodded

"Yeah I guess..." Inuyasha felt lee tap into his mind and then he heard her voice in his head

'Wait until your back to your old self and then I'll let you try a beer.'

'Why not now?'

'Well do you wanna get drunk in your human form and spill your guts to Kagome...' Inuyasha's back stiffened 'Like I thought.' Lee started handing out soda's to everyone.

Sango didn't know how to open the can but she just watched Kagome as she got off the Raptor and stood next to Sango and opened her can.

Lee drunk her drink so fast that her head went spinning from lack of oxygen and she side stepped

"Whoa that felt funny." Lee's Eyes were crossed

"Lee how come you Left like that and decides now to come back." Kagome asked her eyebrows raised. Lee got into a thinking pose and sat down and crossed her legs.

"Lets see oh ya right after my little chat with Koga Myoga showed up saying that he heard someone was going to attack Inuyasha on the new moon and I know Sango will agree with me that the element of surprise is a very good battle tactic..."

"Yeah I do agree." Sango nodded 

"So your telling us that coward of a flea didn't come and tell any of us that someone was after me and was going to attack when I was weakest ." Inuyasha growled (well he did his best for a human) Lee put her two pointer fingers together in front of her face and lowered her shoulders and head

"Well I um told him to not tell you that's why" Lee said in a puny voice

"YOU WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled "YOU COULD OF HAD US ALL KILLED!" A vein pooped up on his head. Lee let out a yelp like a shocker collar had just shocked her.

" Inuyasha calm down Lee did In fact risk his life to save us."

"But still that doesn't take back the risk Lee put us through." Inuyasha protested

"Can we go to sleep?" Shippo whined and then gave a big yawn.

"Ok Shippo we will go to bed." Kagome gave Shippo a gentle smile. Lee turned the Raptor off and started for the nearest tree.

"Everyone be on guard Naraku could still be planning some thing tonight..." Inuyasha walked to the opposite side of the camp and sat down his back leaning on a tree.

Everyone else found where they were going to sleep and got ready for bed. Kagome was 2 feet away from the Raptor shippo curled up next to her and Sango and Kilala was four feet away from Miroku who was set back against a tree his staff across his shoulder.

Inuyasha waited until he knew Lee would be the only one awake before he tried talking to her his human curiosity getting the better of him.

"Lee, I wanna ask ya something'." He saw Lee's Eyes open and she turned to face him.

'What's on your mind Inuyasha?' Lee knew he wouldn't be able to hear her whispering so she instead used her telekinetic powers.

"Well what am I like in the future?" Inuyasha kinda said it in a more hush, hush voice.

Lee almost fell out of the tree at his question but to keep herself from falling she dug her claws into the tree limb and steadied herself.

Inuyasha glared at lee.

'What an unexpected question. Well uh Last time I saw him he was um a lot more carefree than you are today in this era. Yeah the future you had a saying ~If your scared say your scared~ and he or well you trained me to follow that rule.' Lee started to chuckle remembering her training.

"So if you follow that saying then you wasn't scared at the fall or fighting the Mantis."

'Well to tell you the truth I was scared with the mantis I wasn't really expecting the acid.' Lee and Inuyasha quietly chuckled.

"Well then why didn't you say you were scared?"

'Well if I had I would have got acid and mantis goo in my mouth.'

"Well then you would have a taste of victory." Inuyasha snorted

'Yeah and my tongue would have burned off.' Lee started to silently laugh 'well you better get some sleep we don't want a ~more~ grumpy Hanyou' Inuyasha huffed but closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep and Lee took and just watched the stars.

^^^^^^^

Deeper in the woods a certain Demon or Half Demon was watching Lee camouflaged in his normal white baboon skin.

"So who is Inuyasha's new friend he seems more powerful than Inuyasha Himself." He said in his normal low voice "I could put him to use like I did Roiyo-Kan and Kohaku...."

^^^^^^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ok his well of course I have to go to dale hollow and I have to tell you guys about a fic I'm reading on the net It's called 'blood and chocolate' Maiden of the Moon is the Author so if you have spar time go check it out and I will do my best to get another chapter up and yes if you haven't guessed the next chapter will be action so If that is the only reason you read this story then there you are well I have to go. wait wait I almost forgot to mention that now it will be extra, extra hard to update for me just because Our bull is Starting to 'Roam' Looking for another female even if there is a electric fence in between them. I'll do my best and seeya


	21. naraku new 'pet'

Disclaimer: Dog Ears- *yelps*

We find dog Ears and Lee on there stomachs laying down whimpering and yelping.

Lee- I never want to see the sun again...

Red Shadow- *walks in with a bottle in her hands* to bad so sad

Kagome- you two stop complaining your sunburn looks like it will turn into a tan

Dog Ears- but it hurts!

Poison claws- will you two seriously shut up I got worse sunburn than both of you put together 

Lee- your one to talk you have a big Ice pack on yours

Red Shadow- well if you two hadn't had been punching each other's sunburns it wouldn't even hurt...

Brittaney- yeah who would be stupid enough to do that?

Divine-heart- yeah and the other story you take a risk being in the same story with them two

Hillary- yeah Like the ain't virus

Dog Ears- can we please just get on with the story I don't Own Inuyasha... Kagome would you mind to rub the lotion on my back?

Kagome- sure *starts rubbing the lotion on his back*

Inuyasha- *picked the right time and came in on this and started to growl then without warning he attacked*

Hillary, Divine heart, and Brittaney- check at the end of the chapter and see if Dog ears can survive a jealous dog demon 0-o

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha woke up when he was changing back to his normal self. When the transformation was done he sensed someone watching him in a tree he turned and saw Lee whom was already awake.

Lee gave him a stern look then looked back into the woods she sensed the demon named Naraku was close to close.

Inuyasha and Lee both heard a quiet whistling sound like something small going through the air fast and it was heading straight for Lee.

Lee dodged the shard and made a bad mistake she tried to grab the shard and in doing so the jewel imbedded itself in Lee's palm. Lee roared from the pain of the dark energy flooding her body, Lee couldn't balance on the limb and she fell to the ground.

Everyone was awake now and everyone gasped at the sight of Lee.

Lee was now using the control she had left over her body and was trying to dig the shard out of her hand, just when the jewel was insight she lost total control of her body and stood there like an obedient dog.

At that moment a dark chuckle sounded through the woods and everyone recognized it belong to Naraku.

"What have you done to Lee!?" Inuyasha Roared

"you like my new pet?" Naraku taunted

'I'm not your pet halfling and I never will be.' the jewel shard maybe able to control Lee's body but not her mind.

Naraku turned his head toward Lee. 

"I don't see why your not my pet I can make you kill anyone here but it is surprising you still have your mind."

'you truly believe you can control my mind it would take a lot more shards to completely control me.'

"well it would be better if you watched you kill Inuyasha and everyone else have their blood on your claws, now who should you kill first....?" while Naraku was stating the obvious Lee contacted Inuyasha

'Inuyasha get the shard out of my hand, I almost had it out so just finish the job and hurry!' Lee sounded nervous. 

"...Attack and destroy Kagome and Kill anyone who gets in your way." Naraku hissed and Lee pounced toward Kagome but Inuyasha stepped in front and blocked Lee's charge by kicking her back.

Lee landed on all fours and she looked up at Inuyasha eyes forming slits.

"Sango, Miroku guard Kagome..." Inuyasha sprang forward.

Lee was drooling acid the hair on her arms were getting thicker meaning Inuyasha had only a few seconds to get the jewel shard out.

Inuyasha grabbed Lee's Left hand that had blood on it but when he turned her palm up avoiding the Kicking and clawing Lee was throwing at him he seen it was the wrong hand so he Let go of that hand avoiding some acid that nearly hit his arm. Inuyasha made another grab for her right hand but Lee yanked her arm back and punched Inuyasha hard in the jaw, on his step back he made his move and grabbed her right arm and dug his claws into the palm of her hand and yanked the shard out.

Lee Let out a Earth shattering Roar and she fell to her knees panting as life was restored back into her eyes and now they were becoming filled with anger and hate and her acid drool never stopped .

"_SO I'M A PET HUH!" _Lee charged Naraku down and ripped the head off of the pelt and it turned out to be a stupid puppet. "shoot, Naraku listen to me I will not leave this world until I see you dead! I am no ones pet to command" Lee walked back toward the group

"Lee are you Ok?" Sango asked

"Yeah are your hands going to be ok." Kagome looked at Lee's hands

"oh uh yeah." Lee ran her right hand through her short hair forgetting that was the hand with the cut and she yelped in surprise at the sudden pain.

"Lee how did you keep your mind during the whole jewel shard thing" Inuyasha was curious for once.

"well truly I don't know everything was kinda fuzzy but it kinda felt like something beside the jewel was ...I don't know" Lee shook her head.

"Do you think you had another spell like the one with Koga?" Miroku asked

"Who knows?" Lee shrugged

"Let me clean that cut and bandage it up Lee." Kagome went to her bag and pulled out her first aid kit and started toward Lee who sat down and acted like a good dog and sat still.

"Can we rest for today since we got a wounded person?" Shippo pleaded

"This won't..." Lee began but shippo jumped in her lap and put his hands over her mouth

"That sounds like a good Idea shippo." Kagome gave him a cheery smile

"Fine we'll rest. I will never understand humans all they care about is rest, rest, and rest." Inuyasha growled sitting on the ground rubbing his now sore jaw.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok Hillary or divine-heart if you are reading this go to stupid sleep over and read my last chapter.

Dog Ears- *yelling in pain with more bruises and cuts on his body*

Lee- don't ask how he did it but just so you know there were a few metal chairs that got bent out of shape.

Brittaney- yeah you should have seen it Inuyasha slammed a chair over dog ears head and he got a bump on his head the size of a basketball.

Red shadow- yeah and if you would like to see it you can buy a copy of the action for only $19.99

Hillary- you are over charging that you need to have the price to be around $4 dollars each

Divine-heart- I wanna buy one *waves a five dollar bill*

^^^^^^^

Ok now we really aren't selling anything so sorry well anyways seeya


	22. who's dat girl

Disclaimer: Dog Ears- Free!- ow- Free!

Poison claws- will he ever stop its not a big deal that Band camp is over

Lee- its a big deal to our feet you don't know how it is

Mom- get ready you to we got to go to band

Dog Ears- *runs away screaming his head off*

Poison claws- can I stay home

Mom- fine you can but as for you *turns to Lee and shackles her and put a collar around her neck (shocker collar) and drags Lee away *

Lee- *kicking and screaming*

Poison claws- yeah well I get to do the disclaimer....

Brittaney- *pops in * they don't own Inuyasha ....

Poison claws- hey I was doing the disclaimer

Brittaney-Dog Ears emailed me and gave me permission and he told me to stop you *made a Rabbit appear*

Poison claws- *runs off screaming in the direction dog ears went so she could get revenge*

Brittaney- well read this poorly typed story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brittaney- just kidding or am I...?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

^^^^^^^

two weeks later and two shards later (there back to their normal pace)

'man now I understand why they call this the warring states era all we do is bury people that demons kill oh well... what tha'.' Lee was yanked from her thoughts as a whip like thing charged Inuyasha who dodged just in time.

Everyone turned and looked toward the sky where sesshomaru was hovering looking down to Inuyasha.

"This is your last chance Inuyasha hand over the tetsuseiga ." 

"You already know my answer sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled

"fine then this time I will break our fathers fang." Sesshomaru charged out of the sky brandishing his new arm that he got from a black hell demon (looks kinda like a dragon).

Inuyasha quickly pulled out the tetsuseiga and It transformed automatically.

Sesshomaru withdrew his whip and started striking the tetsuseiga . the tetsuseiga was crying from the stress of the demon arm.

In the audience Lee was not paying attention to the battle she seen that the Raptor was unocupied and Laid back on it. after a few minutes Lee started to hear some body running straight at the battle, Lee took off and she could smell it was just a human and it was female but one thing bugged her the girl smelled of sesshomaru. Lee dove into the forest no one truely noticing she was gone.

Lee caught up to the girl just as she was close to the edge of the forest and the black hair girl Looked up at Lee and Lee could smell fear coming from the girl .

"Hey where do you think your going?" Lee got no response. finally the girl gathered up her courage and tried to run passed Lee. Lee quickly grabbed the girls arm.

"You remind me of myself when I was a pup." the girl kept squirming in Lee's arms " Ok we'll go check out the fight." Lee picked the girl up and ran off toward the field. Lee got there in two strides and the girl looked out at Sesshomaru then she started kicking and thrashing harder than ever.

"Hey cut that out stupid brat!" Veins were popping up on Lee's forehead (she was never really good with kids).

Sesshomaru Looked over in the direction he heard the struggle and when he saw the scene he imediatly stopped fighting and so did Inuyasha.

"That Imp couldn't Keep Rin under control ." Sesshomaru charged Lee who was barely containing herself and he punched her to the ground grabbing Lee in his arm and he took off.

Everyone stood dumbfounded for a moment. Lee jumped up off the ground now with a bruise on her right cheek, she was growling fiercly.

"two more seconds, just two more seconds with that kid and she would be on the ground gasping for air." Lee was imaging what the girl would Look like. then when Lee took and Let her anger out by punching the ground (making a crater) she went back to the Raptor.

"Lee do you Know that girl?" Sango Asked

"no clue all I know is she was most definatly human."

"Sesshomaru called her Rin I think." Inuyasha sheathed the tetsuseiga. Lee almost fell over anime style she Knew a demon named Rin from the future.

"What would Sesshomaru want with a human child?" Shippo asked

"who knows my brother is confusing." Inuyasha grumbled.

Lee walked over to the raptor and checked the gas meter "Aw shoot I need gas." Lee sighed

"yeah I guess we used up the spare gas lighting fires." Kagome added

"hey wait you guys have gas in your time right Kagome." Lee looked at Kagome

"yeah ya wanna get some?" Kagome asked

"if thats ok with you." Lee looks down at the Raptor. "you've been working hard so I'll just carry ya back."

"What do you mean carry it back the raptor is about as big as you?" Sango Looked at Lee like she was mentally ill.

"not in just a minute..." Lee jumped a little ways away "watch." Lee snarled her nose which was becoming longer and covered in black hair her hands was forming into paws and she was growing in size and In no time she was a giant wolf dog. She was solid black except her front paws and the tip of her tail was white and her hair was short and more coarse like a wolf..

Lee took a step closer to the gang and Lowered herself to the ground (she lied down stupid) and she started to let out quiet barks and whines knowing Inuyasha would translate and he did.

"Lee wants to know if anyones wants a ride he says it would be better than walking." (Inuyasha would make a good dog translater)

"Is it ok?" Miroku asked and the giant dog nodded its head and shippo jumped right up in between Lee's ears and everyone climbed up on Lee's back. Lee stood up gently so she wouldn't throw anyone off and she had to be extra careful when she picked up the raptor so she wouldn't throw shippo over her nose.

once everyone was set she headed off toward Kaede's village.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ok people since I have spare time with waiting on hillary and Divine heart to tell me what to do I'll be typing away at this story well I have got to go mom and dad will wake up soon oh and yes I stayed up all night typing this well review please. Seeya and just so you know I survived band today.


	23. It's a dog demon!

Disclaimer: Dog Ears- ok for all my reviewers I want to kinda make a little poll and it ain't going to be big if you review...

Lee- tell us what gender you think the author or is it Authoress really is I don't think this is against fanfiction rules

Dog Ears- well we was just wanting to know we're curious and like we said it's small 

Lee- if someone from fanfiction net, which would be an honor, reads this and gets mad or something

Dog Ears- we just want to straighten this up well we don't own Inuyasha so read

Lee- and don't sue or kick us of the net.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arriving at the village with a surprising entrance.

"Help us a Demon!" Yelled one village girl. "Hurry get priestess Kaede!" Yelled one of the village males. Two of the villagers ran and got Kaede.

"Kaede it is a great Dog Demon." Kaede went outside as fast as her elderly body could take her and when she got outside she saw the demon Letting the raptor down and then Lowered itself to the ground and Letting Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, shippo, and Kilala off.

" I'm getting to old for this it is nothing to be feared." Kaede walked toward the people in question "back so soon? May I ask who is this?" Kaede turned to Inuyasha

"You'll recognize him in a minute. Everyone's off transform back." Inuyasha stated and he got a bark from the dog and it transformed back into Lee.

"Oh Lee-Chan it was you but ye are not full dog Demon so the transformation should be impossible."

"I've been wondering that to it is said only purebred dog Demons can transform." Sango picked up Kilala

"Rules are meant to be broken and any ways since I'm not a 'pure bred' it feels like my bones will break every time but that don't stop me." Lee said very proud of herself

"Lee lets go get your gas before sunset." Kagome wanted to go to her time. Lee nodded and they left Inuyasha grumbling like normal not really wanting Kagome to go but he knew it was a must this time.

Lee and Kagome jumped into the well Lee carrying her gasoline jug.

Kagome told Lee to stay outside and out of sight while she went in and got some money for gas.

After that they went and got some gas. And headed back for the feudal era.

^^^^^^^

The next day they went back searching for shards. 

That night Lee and Shippo went searching for fire wood when shippo had a mischievous Idea (and of course Lee was all for it)

Shippo transformed to look Like Lee they decided they would come back for the fire wood and they headed back to the camp they were walking so close to each other there was a small gap which Shippo made his tail fill in so no one would be able to tell.

They went in the camp mocking each other's movements so it looked like they were mirror opposites and they sat down next to each other.

"Who wants to play a guessing game?"/ "Guess which lee is the real Lee"/ "Inuyasha"

Inuyasha studied the pair for a moment then noticed the way the tail is positioned and he figured the Lee on the Left was shippo so he went in for a tackle "nice try shippo." And it turned out the Lee on the Left was Lee herself so she back flipped out of the way making Inuyasha fall on his face.

Everyone was laughing especially shippo.

Lee tackled Inuyasha when he was standing back up and pushed him back in his seat she then climbed up into the nearest tree.

"Man Inuyasha you get tricked to easily." Shippo still Looked like Lee "this is just like last time do you remember? If you don't I can help you remember." Shippo turned into Kagome. Inuyasha closed the distance between him and shippo and punched shippo so he popped back into his Kitsune self.

Everyone was still laughing Lee went and got tired of sitting still so she went out to get the fire wood for real. 

She got back to the camp and every one was falling asleep so she put the firewood down and just laid back on the Raptor and watched the stars through the trees.

^^^^^^^

The next day they ran into another slatered village.

"Let me guess we have to bury these too." Lee sighed getting very annoyed at the thought

"Yeah and by the Looks of it we will be for quite some time." Miroku sighed too.

"This city looks about as big as Tokyo." Kagome whistled

"I got an Idea I'll clear the area and I'll dig spots for them all you guys have to do is put the bodies in and help me cover them back up." Lee said getting a time savor of an Idea

"And exactly how will you do that?" Inuyasha snorted

"Easy here comes the big puppy."

"Oh no I hope it don't poop on me." Inuyasha retorted

"Well if it did it would be a big improvement to your stench." Lee smirked and Inuyasha growled and was about to tackle her but she quickly transformed into her giant dog form.

After clearing a few buildings and huts she started digging everyone had moved the bodies back so Lee wouldn't cover them in dirt already.

Inuyasha was standing a few feet away from Lee waiting for her to get done. Lee noticed this and she used her front paws and threw a load of dirt on Inuyasha until all you could see was his ears he shook his head so his head popped out of the dirt.

Lee got in play stance her front Legs were on the ground like she was going to lay down but her butt was sticking in the air tail wagging.

'She needs some fun time so why not.' Inuyasha jumped out of the pile of dirt and charged Lee.

Lee dodged Inuyasha and grabbed the back of his red shirt with her teeth careful not to bite him and started pouncing around Like a dog Who had just caught a mole or some other animal.

Inuyasha was thrashing around but he was actually **_SMILING_** and having fun like he had never had.

Finally after a little while of 'hanging around' he wanted to turn the tables so he grabbed some of his hair and started to tickle Lee's nose.

Lee was about to sneeze so she quickly threw Inuyasha on her back and she lowered her head to the ground and put her front paws over her nose and she sneezed. She still wasn't done playing though so she took off toward a field they had passed earlier.

She was going so fast Inuyasha had to grab a wad of her hair to stay on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey peoples whatcha doing just so you Know if any thing is wrong in this chapter sorry I can hardly see to type I got way to much chlorine in my eyes and I mean it I was at the city pul and it has a ton of chemicals and I cant hardly read my tablet and type it so please review and tell me what gender I am oh and Angel I'm single and I'm lovin' it 


	24. Clash of the titans

Disclaimer: Dog Ears- I can see it's a miracle!

Lee- my Ears don't hurt anymore yeah!

Dog Ears- you know the only bad thing

Lee- what?

Dog Ears- chiggers!

Lee- you had to remind me *starts scratching her foot*

Dog Ears- *starts scratching too *

Poison claws- I don't know if some of the reviewers even know what cigars are

Red Shadow- you would have to live in the country to know what they are

Poison claws- well I'll give you the scoop they are tiny little reddish yellow bugs that bury themselves in... 

Red Shadow- your skin and they make you scratch so they can drink your blood *red shadow is trying to scare people but it is true*

Poison claws- well any ways do wanna hear a redneck joke

Lee- why now it probably has nothing to do with our situation

Poison claws- it has every thing to do with your situation. You know you're a red neck if you put nail polish on your chigger bites

Everyone- *falls down anime style*

Dog Ears- are you calling us a redneck

Lee- calm down dog Ears are you forgetting we are rednecks in a way see everyone see the pretty chigger bites *Lee showed her right foot that had five bites on it and the way they were it looked like she had an ankle bracelet*

Poison claws- yeah and if any one want too know the color its by Revlon tidal wave 370

Dog Ears- we don't own Inuyasha and hurry up before they try and make this disclaimer any longer...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lee and Inuyasha entered the field and Lee slammed on the brakes so hard Inuyasha almost flew over her head.

Lee started to growl and she snarled her nose. Inuyasha had no Idea why she was doing this then he looked over her head and he saw the dog Demon form of Sesshomaru with his new arm, which he got from a Grey.

(The Language coming up is dog demon just translated for your pleasure so you don't have to read bark bark woof howl)

"I guess he came looking for a dogfight." Lee growled

"Inuyasha stay out of this!" Sesshomaru snapped "I heard there was a black dog demon that wasn't registered in the western land and I heard a rumor that was going around about something it had." Sesshomaru literally barked.

"Oh are we in your territory must have slipped our minds." Lee snorted "Inuyasha hop off for now."

"Inuyasha have you finally ditched the human for this bitch." Sesshomaru cooed.

Lee gagged that was just sick she didn't go to family reunions looking for a boyfriend. Inuyasha was about to charge Sesshomaru tetsueiga drawn but Lee stuck her paw in his way.

"Are you here to fight or just to get me ticked off?" Lee growled

"Whichever one comes first." Sesshomaru barked

Lee had had enough talking so she got in fighting stance (exactly like the play stance except the growling and snarling is fiercer.) Sesshomaru got in fighting stance himself.

They stared at each other fire in their eyes for two seconds then they both charged they reared up on their hind Legs biting and scratching each other.

Lee bit Sesshomaru's Ear making it bled all over his silver hair.

Sesshomaru scratched Lee's muzzle creating three deep gashes in her nose. He then used his other paw and threw her to the ground.

Lee lay still for a few seconds waiting for the right time to attack.

"If you're this weak then why was something so powerful entrusted to you."

"The gods believe in my power." Lee jumped up and grabbed Sesshomaru's right Leg and yanked him off the ground with such force that it lifted her up by the jaw but her hind Legs were still on the ground.

Lee flipped Sesshomaru around and brought him slamming into the ground on his back. The force that Sesshomaru Landed with shook the ground hard and he let out a howl of pain.

^^^^^^^

Back at the village where the others were they just got finished burying the bodies.

"When are those going to be back its lunchtime already?" Kagome started rummaging through her pack for something to eat.

"Don't worry about them Inuyasha might not be able to take care of himself but Lee can keep him under check." Shippo said bringing wood for the fire.

"Don't worry too much over it they are probably coming back right now." Sango was trying to reassure Kagome. Then all of a sudden the ground started to shake very hard and they heard a howl.

"That wasn't Lee." Miroku picked himself off the ground

" It... It sounded like Sesshomaru. In... In his dog form." Kagome's face paled.

Kilala transformed and Miroku and Sango climbed on her back. Kagome of course jumped on the Raptor and started it up and headed in the direction they heard the howl.

^^^^^^^

Sesshomaru slowly stood up his back was now sore. He charged Lee and smacked her head with his paw.

Lee bared her fangs and slammed her paw a crossed his muzzle making a dirt spot (her paws were covered in dirt after digging for a while back at the village.)

Sesshomaru staggered backward "why don't you just hand it over like a good mutt."

"I'm a mutt and proud of it but I will never hand it over." Lee licked the blood off her Lip from Sesshomaru's last attack.

"Well it seems we will have to settle this the old fashion way."

"I guess we will." They started in on the attack again.

At that moment Sango and Miroku Landed on Kilala's back and then Kagome and shippo arrived on the Raptor.

(Only what Lee and Sesshomaru say will still be translated the rest is normal English)

"Why are they fighting? Is Sesshomaru after the sword again" Miroku was the first to ask what was on everyone's minds.

" No he's not after the sword he is here for Lee. He had got word of an unregistered dog demon." Inuyasha was really not paying attention to them but he answered their questions.

"Well that doesn't tell us why they are fighting." Kagome was getting irritated that Inuyasha wasn't even looking at them.

"That I don't know." Inuyasha was following Lee and Sesshomaru's every movement.

Lee Leaped toward Sesshomaru and did a 180-degree turn in mid air, she then used her Hind legs and pushed of Sesshomaru hitting him in the back (she practically double kicked him.)

"You'll never get the jewel!" Lee growled

"And your supposed to stop me" Sesshomaru the poodle snapped

"You have only seen half my power I have." Lee's eyes turned a dark blue color and a vortex of the same color engulfed her as she powered up.

Sesshomaru started to power up to he got engulfed in a acid green but before he had enough power to block Lee's attack Lee charged and started clawing at his face.

Lee threw him away a good 30yds. Lee got back into attack stance but she didn't aim to attack instead of her attacking the wind started to blow not hard at first but when she let out an earsplitting roar. ..The wind started up in an instant and it felt like to Sesshomaru he was standing in a typhoon.

Lee would have had him if Sesshomaru's sword hadn't of chosen that time to get him out of there.

Lee's energy slowly died out and so did the wind. Lee was too tired to do anything but she gathered what energy she had Left and shrunk herself into a smaller dog (about the size of a Labrador) and collapsed the last thing she saw before she passed out was everyone running to her.

"Man who knew she had that much power?" Miroku was surprised he knew she was strong but he knew it took a lot of concentration to control the wind.

'You can tell she is Koga's daughter.' Inuyasha sighed mentally he then picked her up gently

"We'll have to go to Kaede for help with his injuries since he is stuck in this form until he wakes up." Kaede had taught Kagome some stuff but she didn't know how to heal a dog.

"Do you want Kilala to carry him?" Sango asked

"Nah I got her." And with that they all headed back for the village.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dog Ears- ok so this one is longer sorry if it made you mad but well I can't get on the internet for a knew reason we put the horses in the field with the shortest fence

Lee- bad Idea Millie had already proven she can jump an electric fence that is about five feet high and now we go and put her in a three foot two wire fence how dense can parents be

Dog Ears- well I think dad yesterday was being selfish

Lee- our eyes were stinging our ears were killing us and we were still wearing wet clothes

Dog Ears- and all he wanted was for us to go to one of his friend's house and party

Lee- we stayed in the car as long as we could until they made us get out.

Dog Ears- hey wait this isn't the place for complaining to all the innocent readers so any ways

Lee- **_Hillary and Divine-heart we need to hear from you_**

Dog Ears- review and make us happy 


	25. silver blur

Disclaimer: Dog Ears- *Rides up on P.C.'s Four wheeler its yellow. He is dressed like an Indian tomahawk and every thing*

Lee- * Pulls up next to him decked out in a cowboy boots hat chaps and spurs but as an extra cool sunglasses*

Dog Ears- how

Lee- back off Indian this is my Disclaimer *pulls out her musket. *

Brittaney- where did you get that gun?

Lee- oh Frank house he used to be our neighbor before he moved

Dog Ears- and if you've seen the movie Patriot he made some of the guns

Lee- Mel Gibson even drove by our house

Brittaney- cool

Dog Ears- now back to the matter at hand. It's my disclaimer

Lee- Mine and I'll prove it *starts chasing after Dog Ears*

Brittaney- *gets an evil Idea* they don't own Inuyasha....

Lee and Dog Ears- *stops dead in mid chase and rides over to Brittaney*

Brittaney- *makes a furby baby appear*

Lee and Dog Ears- *rides away screaming bloody murder*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaede walked out of her hut wiping her hands on a towel and looked at the group that was waiting outside.

"He will be fine; he is just tired so he is asleep. Thee may go in if ye wish it." Kaede watched as everyone went inside quietly and sat down.

Lee was still in her dog Form lying on the ground, her paws were twitching and her ears were moving at the sounds of everyone's breathing.

"I wonder what he is dreaming about?" Whispered shippo everyone shrugged. Inuyasha Leaned back against the wall.

15 minutes later Lee woke up she was still a little sore but she just ignored it and transformed back into human form and stood up.

Everyone was surprised Lee was moving and just barely limping with all the bruises and cuts she had on her body.

"Where's the Raptor? I have to go ask some one a few questions to ask some one." Lee turned toward Kagome

"It's out front." Kagome mentally smacked herself Lee didn't need to move too much.

"Who do you have to see?" Shippo asked.

"Just someone in the future. Why don't you come shippo?" Lee started for the door.

"Sure." Shippo headed out the door first.

"Hey Inuyasha where is that field that we first met?"

"I'll take you there." He could sense everyone really didn't want her to go in her condition.

"Thanks. seeya'll later." Lee and Inuyasha headed out the door shippo was waiting for them on the raptor so Lee quickly jumped on and they headed for the field.

At first when they first started off Lee would have dizzy spells but after a while she didn't get dizzy and her bruises were disappearing very rapidly.

They finally got there when the sun was high in the sky.

Shippo was confused he didn't see a well or anything like that that would be a passage way through time.

"Well we'll seeya Inuyasha we'll be back around tomorrow." 

"Sounds good we'll be waiting." 

Lee revved the Raptor and headed off doing a small wheelie then they disappeared from that era.

Inuyasha sighed and turned running back toward the village.

Lee and Shippo arrived in Lee's time and Lee had totally forgot that when it's in the middle of the day in Japan it's the middle of the night in America.

"This is your time it seems so dark." Shippo was thinking that Lee maybe a Dark demon.

"Uh well it's nighttime here right now." Lee turned the Raptors lights on and headed to her house.

They arrived the street light on and the house light. The dogs heard the Raptor and ran to it.

"Hey doggies it looks like they have feed you all right." Lee hopped off the Raptor to immediately get tackled by dogs.

"These two yours?" Shippo chuckled. The dogs turned to look at shippo and the black one (lady) Leaned on the raptor and started sniffing him.

"They won't bite." Lee assured him and he stuck his hand out to pet lady but the tanish blonde (Lloyd) dog jumped on the Raptor and started licking him making him giggle.

"Lloyd down boy he doesn't want your drool all over him." Lloyd looked at Lee then did as she had said but with a twist he went over to her and grabbed her arm using his jaw. He then did what we call and escort to the door.

Shippo jumped on Lee's now healed shoulder when she was being dragged to the door. Lloyd let go of Lee and they entered (well the dogs didn't they aren't allowed)

"We're here..." Lee was surprised to see a blur of silver and herself in a headlock. Shippo fell off and Looked up Lee was getting a noogie .

"Inuyasha what- are- you- doing here?! Hey cut it out I have ears up there if you haven't forgotten." Lee play growled. Inuyasha stopped and Let go of Lee.

Shippo stood in shock at the future Inuyasha he had his hair cut just like lee's he was wearing baggy blue jeans his boxers were showing (for those who like to fantasize) he all so had a black shirt that said bad to the bone on it.

"Hey look it's the Kitsune brat." He smirked down at shippo "so you've been to the past?" He turned back to Lee who looked happier than she had anytime in the past.

"Yeah and hey what do you Know about the jewel of 7 souls?"

"Not much truly I know about as much as myself in the past on that subject." Inuyasha shrugged

"So you don't even know when the jewel was born or anything like that?"

"I know that. And do you wanna know how? It's because I was there."

"So when was it born?"

"When you were born." Inuyasha said it very simply. Lee fell over anime style.

"Then why was it in that creek when I found it?" Lee lifted herself off the ground

"Well your mom threw it out she didn't want you to protect it." 

"That's a stupid Idea what if a demon got it...?"

"They never had a chance to use it you would always hunt them down. Those were strange times you would turn into an uh-good demon and hunt them down."

"Ok that's all for now thanks." Lee smiled 

"Hey I have a question. Where did you get those cuts?" Inuyasha pointed to the cuts on Lee's nose that haven't healed yet.

"She got in a fight with Sesshomaru." Shippo spoke up getting tired of being ignored

" I remember. Well you two better be ready tomorrow to leave or me in the past will get grumpy."

"I know what you mean." Shippo shook his head.

"Hey Shippo you can go up to my room and find you a place to sleep." Lee started for the door she was going outside to hang out in the woods.

"Where is you room?" 

"Inuyasha show him to my room." With that Lee went out the door and Inuyasha and Shippo heard Lee yelp the dogs had pinned her to the ground.

Inuyasha started up the stairs so Shippo followed him. Inuyasha stopped next to the first door on the right and opened it and shippo walked in.

" Wow so many antlers" Shippo looked around

"Yeah she killed them all herself. And did pretty good job at decorating it I helped her a little."

Lee's room was a dark blue with silver flames with a chandelier made of antlers and had some antlers on the wall. Her bed was a hunter green.

"She'll probably want you to sleep on the bed." Inuyasha leaned on the doorframe.

"I'll just wait up here." Shippo started to bounce on the bed 

" If you wanna you can come down stairs and get something to eat?"

"I'll go get something to eat." Shippo jumped off the bed.

"Ok let's go Kitsune brat." Inuyasha smirked. Shippo jumped up and hit him on the head. Inuyasha grabbed him and keep walking giving him a noogie all the way down to the Kitchen.

They got something to Eat (ramen) and sat down at the table and next thing they knew they could hear growling and barking.

"What's all that about?" Shippo looked out the window.

"Its just Lee playing fetch with the dogs... wanna see?" Inuyasha got up and shippo nodded his head and they both went to the window.

Lee in her dog Form was playing fetch with the dogs and getting her butt whooped badly by two dogs (that tells ya something must be wrong but there isn't) 

Lee looked into the window sensing someone watching and she seen two faces which belong to the only ones who was awake at that moment so she dove off into the darkness so all they could see is her blue Eyes which under cover of the dark she transformed back into her human form and came out of the darkness and headed for the house.

By the time she got in there Inuyasha and Shippo was pretending like they had never been watching and was finishing up the ramen.

"So where is everybody?" Lee said Looking around the room.

"Oh Kagome and them went to Rins they'll be back after a few days." Inuyasha said with a big bunch of ramen in his mouth.

"Fine I'm going to bed. Shippo when your ready you can sleep on the bed..."

"Told ya she'd say that." Inuyasha chimed

"Oh so I'm that predictable huh?!" Lee snorted

"Yep ya are."

"Fine I'm going now. I trust I don't have to place signs that say. This way to Inuyasha's room." Lee retorted in a playful tone and she jumped up the steps and went into her room changed into her dog Form (not giant small) and laid down in the floor.

Shippo came in not long after lee laid down and he hopped up on the bed. And fell asleep.

Next morning a dog Yelp rudely awakened Shippo. He opened his eyes and saw Inuyasha run out of the room. Lee transformed into her human form and raced after him. That's when shippo saw Ice cubes on the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok people guess what page we are in in my tablet 54 and we still have a long way to go I ain't even finished with the story completely well review make me happy


	26. shippo's slingshot

Disclaimer: Dog Ears- school starts in a few days so my bed time is earlier so lets get this started so I can update all this stuff before time for bed.

Lee- like you even go to bed.

Dog Ears- well no really I just go in my room and write but I can't be downstairs at the computer

Lee- well hurry up dinner should be done soon

Dog Ears- ok we don't own Inuyasha but we do own the food well read while I eat tictacs to tie me over til dinner.

~~~~~~~

After Inuyasha got his well deserved lumps they got breakfast Inuyasha and Lee some how had managed to throw together bacon eggs and toast.

Breakfast soon turned into a disaster area

"Take this!" Lee threw some eggs at Inuyasha

"right in my hair." He threw his bacon strips at her but instead it hit shippo then next thing there was a food fight.

Juice and other stuff covered the kitchen when they were done during the fight other things beside breakfast stuff came in like chocolate syrup and barbacue sauce.

they all had to take baths luckily there was two showers so Lee and shippo got the showers first then Inuyasha did .

Lee took shippo into the gun room she had to make sure he didn't play with the stuff finally after a while she found out how to calm him down.

"if you be good you'll get a present and it will help you get back at Inuyasha." that shut him up and finally she found what she was looking for it was a black sling shot she set it in his tiny hands.

"what's this?" shippo asked his eyes shining

" you know how you can throw pebbles." Shippo nodded . so Lee explained how to work it . Lee then took him outside and showed him how to aim it and load the pebble and being a Kitsune demon he learned quick and could shoot a can in no time.

It was now the middle of the day and Inuyasha was now outside with them giving shippo tips on the slingshot.

"well I better go fill the raptors cooler up." lee said walking away but Inuyasha grabbed the sling shot out of shippo's hand and shot a pebble straight at Lee's head hitting her square between the ears.

Lee whipped around and tackled him pinning him to the ground. she then turned into her dog form and grabbed his pants leg and started tugging and thrashing until she finally ripped his jeans then she jogged away smirking.

around 5:00 they finally got ready to go shippo with his sling shot and a pocket full of pebbles they headed back to the past and of course time wise it was 5:00am in the past so Lee dropped shippo and the raptor off at the hut and then she left to the woods just to walk around she decided to do it in her wolfdog form.

She for the rest of the morning chased bugs and even visited the local dog pack (normal dogs) and stayed with them until the sun had come up and she barked her good byes and headed back to the hut.

by the time she got back everyone was awake and eating something. Shippo hadn't showed anyone his new toy but he was blabbing on about the future Inuyasha.

"he had hair cut like Lee's and we had a food fight. oh hi lee I was just telling them about Inuyasha."

"that doesn't sound nothing like me." Inuyasha snorted

" well it is the truth I ain't lying."

"how are we sure you ain't lying?" Inuyasha growled

"Shippo show them what you learned." Lee smiled and Shippo quickly drew out his sling shot and a peble and shot Inuyasha in the head

"what did you do you little brat." Inuyasha snarled

"will you stop calling me brat!" shippo yelled

"this is the first time this week." Inuyasha said in a now forced calm voice because he seen Kagome glaring at him.

"Shippo calm down its not his fault it was the future Inuyasha." Lee pointed out "don't worry I'll get him back for you." (Lee is just like Roger smith off of big 0. lee the negotiator)

"thanks Lee. they also gave me the slingshot and showed me how to use it." he showed Kagome and sango his slingshot.

"what else happen shippo?" Sango asked

"well this morning Lee was asleep..." Shippo started 

"not this again." Lee moaned

"well and Inuyasha came in with some ice cubes and put them on lee and woke her up."

"yeah and I chased after him and beat him up." Lee added. shippo shot some more pebbles at him.

"who gave you that sling shot again?" Inuyasha's blood veins were becoming more visible with every pebble

"Lee." Shippo said ignoring that lee was trying to get him to shut up.

"I'm going to give both of you such a pounding..." Inuyasha jumped up. shippo ran behind Lee holding onto her shirt.

Inuyasha charged after lee. Lee pulled out of the way just in time to have Inuyasha trip and fall over. Lee was now sitting next to Kagome where Inuyasha had been sitting not to long ago.

"sit!" Kagome said.

~~~~~~~

Hey there is another chapter its shorter than My last ones I did but well sorry for me today has been a very productive day for me I have got a party chapter up. a new story thingie and this wolfdog chapter well review seeya.


End file.
